


Dreaming of you

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dreamer AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Day, Paranormal, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Yuri couldn't tell what was real and what was a dream anymore. All he knew was Otabek kept him safe.





	1. Lullabyes and daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while I was at work. I'm calling it the Dreamer Au until I can think of a better name for it. I honestly have no idea where it's going to take me but I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I know I will. Also Tags and rating may change. I just have no idea what to do yet.

Yuri was only 6 years old when it first happened. He had been playing downstairs, minding his own business, when he heard the voices get louder. He looked up for a moment, his wide green eyes locked on the doorway to the kitchen, before he saw his mother walk by and head for the back door. His father’s voice boomed, following her out the door. Yuri pulled his little stuffed tiger to his chest as he stood. 

Yuri ran to the window and climbed up onto the small window seat watching his mother run to the car. His father, however had much longer legs. He watched them struggle and scream more at each other. He didn’t know what it was this time but usually when they fought like this, it was either about money or him. 

His mother screamed that she was going to her father’s house. Yuri’s father let her leave. Yuri stayed in the window and curled his knees closer to his chest. He knew his father would be a raging mess right now. It was always better to be out of sight out of mind when he was like this. Yuri waited until his father slammed the door and ran up the stairs. He heard more slamming and then the shattering of glass. 

Yuri took that as his cue to get up. He walked very slowly, very carefully to the back door. If he didn’t make it a sound, he could go out to his favorite tree and play with his tiger Sasha in peace. 

As soon as he was sucessfully out the door, he ran to the woods. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran until he made it to the river, take a left, hop three rocks to get to the other side, and then the tree would be just a little further on the left. He climbed the lower hanging branches quickly and found the spot where he had carved his initials with his father’s hunting knife. They were sloppy and would probably fade in a year but that was okay. 

He sighed to himself as he leaned back against the strong tree. He hugged Sasha tight to his chest and felt the trickle of tears. He didn’t understand why his parents were so unhappy. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just smile and love each other like normal families. He cried until he started sobbing and he couldn’t breathe anymore. He wanted to scream, he wanted someone to listen to him. He wanted to not feel so alone. So lost. 

Yuri cried until he felt exhaustion take over. Everything started to tingle with numbness. He crossed his arms to secure Sasha and let his feet just hang down. Yuri situated himself so he was securely leaning against the tree. Once he Knew he wouldn’t fall, Yuri let his eyelids slowly drop. He wished he could wake up and it would all just be a dream. 

It felt as if he had just fallen asleep when he heard a soft voice calling for him to wake up. 

“Hey! Are you alright or not?” 

Yuri took his sweet time opening his eyes. In front of him on the tree was another boy. He looked to be close to his age. Dark hair framing and slightly curling around the frame of his face. Eyes that were dark and fierce, but also warm and gentle stared into him. He was dressed entirely in black, black boots, black pants, a black shirt and a black hoodie. Weird. 

“Who are you?” Yuri mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of one small hand. “M’not supposed to talk to strangers.”

The other boy just shrugged. “I just came to check up on you. Have a feeling you’re not supposed to be sleeping in trees in the middle of the night either.” 

Yuri sputtered and leaned forward, closer to the dark haired boy. “Well what do you know!” Yuri’s cheeks felt hot. All he could think was ‘ great I get the chance to talk to someone and I yell at them.’

“Otabek.” He held out his hand. Yuri just stared at it. Who was this kid and why was he so weird. How did he get in front of Yuri for that matter!?

“What?” Yuri was too tired for this. 

“My name. It’s Otabek. Your’s is Yuri right?” The dark haired boy took his hand back and held onto the tree in front of him. I made him lean forward a bit closer to the small blonde. 

“H-how did you know that?” Yuri leaned back away from him. Otabek just shrugged. 

“I just did. That and ‘YURI’ Is written in all caps on the white tag hanging from your tiger.” Otabek shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pocket. “Look I just came to check that you were okay and uh. You’re not alone. If you ever need someone to talk to just come here and I’ll come see you okay?” 

Yuri stared at him in confusion. He was about to ask him one of the hundreds of questions running through his head, but was interrupted by a very forceful yawn. 

“Go back to sleep. You need it. Don’t worry you’ll be safe and I’ll be here until someone finds you.” 

Yuri didn’t know why but he felt like he could trust Otabek. So he nodded and felt himself falling uncontrollably back to sleep. He thought he heard Otabek take off his hoodie and lay it on him. It smelled like vanilla and bergamont, and felt like sunshine. He smiled in his sleep. He felt safe. 

Yuri woke with a start when cold hands wrapped around his arms. He shrieked as he was startled awake. Yuri’s eyes opened fast enough to see Sasha fall from the tree. 

“Yuri! Oh my god i’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you it’s just Auntie and Uncle were worried about you. I didn’t tell them where your hiding spot is, but I have to bring you home right now.” Yuri knew that voice. He looked into the deep dark pools of blue and started crying again. He would never admit it but he loved seeing his cousin Victor. 

Victor was loud and always clingy. He always tried to play with Yuri and was always trying to teach him things. He was the most annoying person alive, but he also protected Yuri and Yuri knew Victor loved him with all his heart. He was a little less lonely when Victor was around. Yuri sniffled as the teen pulled Yuri into his arms and carried him the short distance down the tree. Victor quickly picked up Sasha at the bottom of the tree.

“Needs a stitch or two but looks like Sasha will make a full recovery. Just dont pull it’s arm okay?” Victor handed the tiger back to Yuri. The blonde squeezed tight and then gasped as he remembered something. 

“Wait! Victor! Where’s the sweatshirt.” Yuri squirmed in Victor’s arms until he could look over his shoulders. 

“Hmm? What sweatshirt?” He turned to look with Yuri.

“Didn’t I have one on me? There was another kid with me a while ago and he gave me his sweatshirt! It must have fallen! I gotta give it back!” He was panicking. He didn’t see it anywhere around them. 

“Yuri, I’m sorry but, It’s late we have to get back. I’ll come with you tomorrow to look for it.” Victor promised and shifted Yuri in his arms as he continued to carry him back home. Yuri sighed and leaned against his cousin. He was right. It was dark and cold, dangerous for children to be out. 

Yuri’s panic set in when the house came into view. He could hear the loud voices again as they approached the house. Victor held one finger to his lips as they got closer. Victor was better at sneaking than he was so he just hid his face in the older boy’s shoulder as they snuck back into the house and up the stairs to Yuri’s room. 

Once settled in, Victor explained that, yes, Yuri’s mom had come home. Yes their grandfather had asked Yuri’s aunt to bring Victor to their house and spend the night with Yuri, and yes, Yuri’s parents were already fighting again. Victor told him it just seemed to be that they couldn’t balance their life and love. 

Victor climbed into the bed with his cousin and was sitting up reading a book, watching over Yuri. Yuri sniffled at Victor’s side and curled up to his leg. Yuri was just beginning to fall asleep when another wave of slamming doors and shattering glass shook through the house. It startled both of the boys. 

Before Yuri could say anything to Victor, the older was running a hand through his blonde hair. He had started humming a soft melody. Yuri let his eyes drift closed as Victor hummed gently still but louder as the sounds outside continued. 

“Victor… I-... I made a friend today… I think.” A small yawn stretched his lips to the point of splitting his top lip. 

Victor nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah? Was he nice.” 

“Yeah.” He tried to nod but ended up rubbing his sleepy face against Victor’s leg. “He was nice. Weird… but he felt safe…” Yuri’s mouth stayed partially open as he slowly fell asleep. Victor chuckled at him and continued humming while he read his book. 

The next day Yuri and Victor went back to the tree, but neither could find the hoodie. Yuri started to cry. Something about his friend never forgiving him if he didn’t bring the hoodie back. Victor assured him it would be fine and that maybe Yuri could make him something as an apology. 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks to months. Yuri kept going back to that tree, but Otabek was never there. Yuri had bought him a new hoodie. It had a bear on the back. When Victor asked him why Yuri responded with ‘we met in a tree and he’s friendly like a big teddy bear! So it has to be a bear’

3 months had passed now. Yuri was alone. He knew making friends could never be that easy. In a fit of rage Yuri Threw the sweatshirt onto the ground and started crying. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. 

“Stupid,stupid, stupid! I hate people who make promises they can’t keep!” He shook as he cried. After a while of this, cursing himself, cursing Otabek, cursing his parents, he stood to storm off. 

“Thanks..” It was light as the air. Yuri turned to look where the voice had come from. 

The sweatshirt was gone.


	2. Nightmare on Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri just wants to be like other 6 years olds and play, but the love that comes with life seems to always be just out of reach. Can Victor save him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is longer than the first chapter but shorter still than I wanted. Also This is unedited. Tags have been updated so please check before you read ahead. Hope you enjoy!

Spring and Summer passed Yuri by, filled with more trips to his Grandfather's house than he could count. Autumn was bitter and cold and Yuri hated it. All he wanted was to see Otabek again. He could have sworn on more than one occasion that he heard him, saw a glimpse of him, but he was never there. Yuri decided he didn't care if he saw him ever again, that looking for him was just an excuse to get out of the house. He hoped that if he told himself that enough times he’d believe it himself.

Sooner than he'd have liked, Halloween came . A day to dress up and get treats or play pranks. Yuri was dressed as a vampire that year. He had even made his own fake blood using an old jello packet. Yuri loved Halloween. It was an excuse to eat all the candy he wanted, so long as he actually got to go out.

“You said you would take him?! I have work tonight I told you!” His mom shrieked as she turned to grab her coat. She always seemed to be doing that, shrieking and running out the door. His father grabbed her by the arm. 

“No. You said you were going to get it off so you could take him! I can’t take him. I have to go meet someone about a house.” His voice stayed mostly even but Yuri could see him gritting his teeth. Yuri reached into his pumpkin pale and took out one of the Kit-Kats he’d taken from their secret stash. 

“Who the hell wants to buy a house on Halloween? Isn’t there superstitions about that kind of thing?” She pulled out of his hold and grabbed her work apron. “You have to reschedule. I can’t miss tonight. The tips are way too heavy on holidays for me to pass it up.” 

Yuri tipped his bucket back to look inside. So far he’d eaten three reuse's cups, two Kit-Kats, and four snickers. He was already feeling nauseous but was also pretty sure that wasn’t from the candy. He sighed as he put his bucket down and took out his toy fangs. Yuri knew he wasn’t going out tonight. He would probably end up being the one to hand the candy out himself.

Yuri was pulled from his thoughts as he heard glass shattering. When he looked up his father had his hands in front of his face and there was glass all around his face. 

“What did you just say?!” Her voice was as sharp as the glass from the vase shed just thrown at his father. Yuri watched the switch flip in his father as he ran over to her. 

“You’re nothing but a slut! You bear your chest for those men just to get better tips I know I’ve seen you!” He grabbed her by her arms and slammed her against the wall. Yuri was up on his feet and running up to them. 

“Dad! Dad stop you’re hurting her!” Yuri grabbed onto his father’s shirt and tried pulling him away. 

“You stay the fuck out of this!” Before Yuri knew it he was falling back. He fell and slid across the floor. 

“Yurochka!” He heard his mother’s voice scream for him. 

First he looked up to see them frozen and staring at him. His mother’s eyes were filled with tears. Then he sat up. He felt burning pain all down the side he fell on and in his hands. When he lifted his small hands to his face, the were covered in blood. His face felt sore too. His father had actually hit him. Yuri looked back up to them in shock. His mother tried to take a step towards him. 

Yuri had never stood or ran faster than he did that night. He got up and out, listening to the screams of his name from his mother, before anyone could catch him. He ran to the river, took a left, hopped three rocks, turned left and climbed his tree. He found the spot where he carved his initials and kept going. He climbed higher than he had before. He didn’t want even Victor to find him. He climbed until he heard a snap. Then he screamed.

Yuri hit branch after branch as he fell. His cloak caught on a branch and he heard it tear before the snaps broke and he fell once more. Yuri’s body hit the ground with a loud thump, and the vague crack of something. Yuri thought the pain before was bad. Now it was through his whole body and it burned. Yuri sobbed into the leaves under him. Everything hurt so bad, he was sure he was going to die. Alone and only 6 years old. 

“Yura!” A familiar voice rang above him. Suddenly small, but still larger than his, warm hands were on him. They gently turned him over. 

“Otabek!” Yuri cried more but smiled. Even if he was dyeing, he wasn’t alone anymore. The dark haired boy lifted Yuri’s head into his lap and ran his fingers through the fine blonde strands of Yuri’s hair. 

“What have you done. Yuri.” Otabek’s expression was gentle but pretty blank. His eyes, however, were intense and filled with worry. 

“Um… I fell.” Yuri cast his eyes away from Otabek’s intense stare. 

“Not all of this is from your fall. Don’t lie to me.” Otabek reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe some of Yuri’s blood away. Yuri didn’t know how to answer Otabek. He didn’t want people to think poorly of his parents. He was certain they were nice deep down. He just thought that maybe they didn’t have enough love to share with each other let alone him. That was all. That wasn’t so bad was it? 

Both boys looked up as another set of footsteps were heard. A young man came out from behind the trees. He looked to be older, closer to victor in age, with dark hair and glasses. He had a long black sweater on and some loose fitting jeans. 

“Otabek. Is everything alright?” The voice was gentle and soothing. He came closer to them and froze when he saw Yuri. “Otabek!” The teen gasped and rushed to Yuri's other side. 

“Yuri. This is my-” He looked up to the teen with an almost panicked expression. With barely a pause the other’s hands took the cloth from Otabek’s hands and was wiping gently at the blonde’s wounds. 

“My name is Yuuri as well. I’m Otabek’s tutor and Guardian. Now please relax and let us care for you for the moment okay? We won’t hurt you.” Yuuri smiled so gently that it made Yuri cry. No one had smiled at him like that before. Well, maybe except his Grandfather. 

Yuri turned to look at Otabek. “W-where have you been? You said I could come see you here when I needed you, but you haven’t been here.” Yuri leaned into Otabek. Yuri was so cold and Otabek was so warm. The other just continued to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

“You just haven’t been looking. I am always with you Yuri. Whenever you need me. I always will be too no matter what happens, no matter where you go. I’m going to protect you okay?” If Yuri cried before from Yuuri’s smile, he was most certainly crying now. Otabek’s smile was so warm, so gentle. Yuri couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Otabek. He should be alright. I need to get back now.” Yuuri looked down at Yuri and cupped his cheek. Yuuri’s hands were so soft. “Yuri, I can’t be here like Otabek. I have someone else I am responsible for as well as training him.” His smile was so genuine. He stood very slowly so as not to shock Yuri. “But I will be around as well. If you need me have Otabek call me. I can help with anything he cannot. Okay?” Yuri wasn’t sure what he was agreeing too, but he nodded nonetheless. With that Yuuri silently left the two alone. 

“I’m going to move you okay?” Yuri nodded and held tight as Otabek lifted him and moved him to lean against the tree. “I wish I could do more than this.” 

Yuri shook his head and smiled. “ You’re here. I’m not alone anymore. That’s enough for me.” He waited until Otabek sat beside him then leaned against him. His pain was dull now. He could feel the remnants of blood drying on his skin. The cuts and bruises feeling more itchy than painful. He could live with that. 

“Hey Beka?” Yuri looked up and laughed a little as Otabek looked shocked at him. “What’s with that face?”

“Just...no one has ever given me a nickname…” His nose and cheeks were dusted with a soft pink. It made Yuri smile. 

“Shame. I think Beka suits you… Well just means only I get to call you that! It’s like a special code word that I made up just for you!” Yuri was regretting the pain from smiling so wide. “Anyway, I wanted to know. When is your birthday? Mine was March first.” 

The brunette scratched one finger at the tip on his nose. “Well... “ 

“Are you going to tell me or not?” Yuri grinned excitedly.

“Today.” Yuri’s smile dropped as the stared at the other boy. 

“No way! Happy Birthday. If I had brought my candy bucket I’d share with you. I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you.” He frowned as Otabek shook his head. 

“Yura. You being here is enough of a gift to me.” Yuri stared in shock. Had he just heard him correctly? No one had ever said something so ,so… sweet? Yuri turned and looked down at his feet. He didn’t know how to respond. All he really knew was that it made him incredibly happy. He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt an arm wrap around him. It was cold out but he barely felt it when Otabek was beside him like this. Yuri leaned against him more and felt himself growing sleepy. 

“ Yura,” He felt the other shift, looking down at him, then pulling him even closer. “You should rest. I’ll visit you again real soon okay? I promise.” 

Yuri nodded and relaxed more against him. He drifted to sleep faster when he was with Otabek. Yuri’s sleep was dreamless. He felt as if he was just floating in an empty space. It was peaceful. For the first time in a long time he felt totally at ease.

That was until he felt himself being lifted from the ground. The person who had picked him up had tried to be gentle, but he woke up all the same. He wrapped his small arms around the slightly larger shoulders, and buried himself in the wide chest. He took a deep breath in and smiled. Vanilla and lavender meant Victor. 

Victor gave him a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Sorry my little kitten. I didn’t want to wake you.” Yuri shook his head slowly. He was still very sleepy and the pain had come back. 

“S’okay… Victor… did you see Beka?” Yuri’s voice was soft and rough. It hurt to speak. Why did it hurt now but not earlier when he spoke to Otabek? 

“Hm? No I didn’t see anyone. Just you face down in the leaves.” Victor’s voice was soothing but his words confusing.

“No? Otabek helped me sit up. I was sitting.” Yuri’s eyes were wide as he leaned back to stare at his cousin. Victor stopped in his tracks. Wide blue met bright green. 

“Yurochka… I had to flip you over and brush leaves off you. No one has touched you since you fell asleep.” Victor’s eyes widened more as he took a closer look at Yuri. “Wait a minute.” He pulled out his phone. “Yura close your eyes.” 

It was then Yuri realized just how dark it was outside. He did as he was told and could see The light from Victor’s phone wash across his face. He heard a soft gasp and Victor swearing in a muted tone. 

“Yuri… I’m going to bring you home. You’re going to pack what is important. When your parents fall asleep were going to be very quiet and were going to go to Grandpa’s okay?” 

Yuri’s eyes snapped open in terror. Victor’s face held no remnants of a smile. It was such a cold expression and Yuri didn’t like it. When the older teen realized he was scaring his cousin, he smiles sadly at him. “Yuri. I know you love them, but please listen to Vitya. Da?” The small blonde nodded. He was scared but he trusted Victor completely. 

Victor told him to pretend to be asleep as they came up to the house. The lights were off and everything was relatively quiet. Yuri packed his favorite clothes and pillow in his small suitcase, his school and art supplies in a backpack that Victor would carry, and Sasha in his arms. He took one last look around his room as instructed by Victor, but there was nothing. His parents had a tendency to buy things to say ‘I’m sorry’ not ‘I love you’. Victor picked Yuri up again as they headed down the stairs and out the door. 

Victor carried Yuri, his backpack and his suitcase the whole way to Nikolai’s house. Normally this would have been a 30 minute walk, but ended up being closer to an hour. Yuri offered to walk but Victor just kept shaking his head and telling him to rest. Once there, Victor bounced his little cousin in his arms until their Grandfather opened the door. 

Victor didn’t have to say anything, the old man immediately took Yuri into his arms and hugged him gently, but firmly. Yuri felt more love in this single gesture than his parents had possibly ever shown him. Yuri was in a constant state of tired, and both Victor and Nikolai could see it. They brought Yuri up to his extra room and put him to bed. 

Yuri heard them talking in hushed tones outside the door, but it was just outside of range for him to catch actual words. The small blonde let his eyes close and once again he felt himself float off into a peaceful dreamless sleep. Somewhere he heard a gentle, warm voice say ‘you’re safe now. I’ll see you soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hurt baby Yuri! It's just for plot progression! It had to happen and don't worry baby Yuri is okay for now! If you have questions about this AU you can head over to my Tumblr https://jorjibearblue.tumblr.com/ and ask away! 
> 
> I know the characters are a little ooc right now, especially Yuri but it's just for now, and I have my reasons.


	3. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuri grows, he begins to learn that dreams will always be better than reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Some stuff came up and I have barely touched my laptop all week! I really like this chapter though so I hope that makes up for it!

To say Yuri Pilsetsky’s life was flipped upside down, would have been an understatement. Everything happened too fast for him to get a grasp of what was going on. Yuri stayed with his grandfather for a while, he wasn’t allowed to see his parents, and he had to dress really nice when they went to town. 

Grandpa and Victor were almost always with him. Victor was over almost every night to read with him and keep him company. Grandpa cooked him a LOT of pirozhkis, way more than any 6 year old could eat. Days started to fly by Yuri without him noticing. Most of them passed with smiles. Yuri’s life was filled with love and happiness now. He sometimes asked if he could see his mom and dad. Grandpa would just look at Victor with a worried expression. Victor usually responded with “Not yet.” It unsettled Yuri but he chose to not ask any more questions. 

 

As time continued to pass Yuri by, he slowly began to notice changes. Victor had grown his hair out so Yuri could braid it, but then one day he just cut it all off! Yuri had been upset and Victor just smiled and combed his hand through the small blonde’s hair. 

“Little Yurochka. Your hair is long enough now you can braid your own!” 

Victor came over less and less until one day he stopped coming over. Grandpa said he’d gone to college on the west coast. Yuri didn’t listen, he didn't care. Victor abandoned him. Yuri was angry Victor left, he was hurt, he was lonely. He still had Grandpa Nikolai to play cards with. Grandpa started teaching him how to bake when he was ten, how to cook when he was twelve. He taught Yuri how to mend his clothing when he was thirteen, Yuri taught himself how to sew his own clothing by the time he was fifteen. 

 

By sixteen, Yuri Pilsetsky was utterly alone. He stood at the gravestone holding a bouquet of Primrose, Sweet Pea, and Lily of the valley. In big bold letters it read “Nikolai Pilsetsky” Yuri stared as if staring down the stone would bring him back. He knelt down and moved all the other flowers to the side. He wanted his at the center. He wanted his Grandfather to know he would surely miss him the most. Once he was satisfied, he moved the other flowers back in place around his. It looked sickeningly beautiful. It left a bitter taste on his tongue to realize, these too would die. 

Yuri didn’t even move when a hand gently pressed onto his shoulder. He knew who it was, and he was still more than furious at him. It shouldn’t have taken a funeral to bring the now almost 28 year old home. 

“Yura, We have to go.” Victor was trying to rub soothing circles into the muscle of his shoulder. Yuri squirmed away from his cousin’s grasp. 

“I’m sixteen Victor. I can take care of myself you know. I’d be just fine here.” He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait to just get home and change into his favorite hoodie. He had made it with his Grandpa a year ago and it still smelled like him. 

“Yuri…” Victor paused to give him a sad look before looking at the ground. “ There’s too much here. You’d be alone in his house and too close to your dad.” 

Yuri’s parents had gotten divorced a long time ago. Hid dad still lived in his childhood house but his mom disappeared. He’d seen them once after they lost custody of him. It was in some run down McDonald's between the mall and “Funtime” arcade. 

“It’s cold and dark here. Please… Let me bring you to the west coast. We can come back as often as you want to visit him okay?” Victor’s hand had tried again to reach out to him, but he smacked it away.

“Are you going to say his name? Or are you going to keep referring to Grandpa as ‘HIM’? And why are you asking me? It’s not like I have a choice. We both know it’s already been decided hasn’t it?” Yuri finally turned away from the grave and kicked at the grass. 

“Well you could come easily or kicking and screaming.” Victor ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. “Yura please. I know I’ve been gone a long time. I had my reasons. Please let me make it up to you?” 

“I’ll think about it.”

The drive back home had been quiet. No one even touched the radio. Yuri and Victor silently went through everything and decided what was going to be packed away for when Yuri was older, and what was coming with them now. They ate dinner in silence too. Victor settled in on the couch with his laptop. Yuri’s cat Potya jumped up and laid behind Victor on the armrest. Yuri stopped by them so he could pet her, then leaned down and hugged Victor’s shoulders. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this ever.” Yuri spoke quickly when he felt Victor freeze and bring his hands up to hold onto Yuri’s arms. 

“Who would I tell?” Victor laughed and patted the blonde's hands. 

“I don’t know. Still. Just don’t. I don't want to hear the name ‘Yuri Pilsetsky’ and ‘hug’ come out of your mouth in the same sentence ever.” Yuri leaned back when he got an indignant meow right in his ear. “Sorry Puma baby. I know I stole your spot.” She moved back beside Victor when Yuri went to get his hoodie. “I’m going outside for a bit.” 

Victor’s eyes showed concern. “Okay, just… be safe. Oh, and try to not fall asleep in a tree again.” He smiled weakly. 

Yuri nodded before pulling his hair back and putting his hood up. Yuri walked out and into the garden he and his grandfather had been working on for years. The harvest was over so there was nothing really to look at, but Yuri saw beauty in the memories all the same. He kept walking when he reached a stone path. Yuri made this path himself, he had found another tree perfect for climbing the spring after moving in. He had made the path so he would remember where it was and so he could show his grandpa the tadpoles in the pond near the tree. 

The cold was still breezing right through his small frame despite the hoodie, but he found himself not minding it. He knew he was close to his destination when the air temperature dropped further. Sure enough the lake came into view. The moon reflected off the water and lit up the whole clearing. It made him smile for the first time that day. 

With practice and his now much longer limbs it was the easiest thing to climb up the tree. He climbed up and up until he was looking down on the lake as if it were a hand mirror, and he could see the tops of houses in the distance. He was at peace here. There was no noise, no chaos, no hurt. Just the wind, the tree and him. As he got older, he’d been climbing trees less and less. Only on nights like tonight when he just needed to be alone. 

Sometimes he’d close his eyes and he’d swear he could hear a warm voice just telling him everything was going to be alright. He missed his imaginary friend Otabek. When he was a little kid he’d sworn Otabek was real, like most children do, but every one had assured him that Otabek didn’t exist. That nothing Yuri said made sense, and if he was real then why didn’t they go to school together? Yuri had given in and in the end agreed. He’d imagined it all, even Yuuri had to have been his imagination. 

Yuri stretched and leaned back against the tree. It would be fine to close his eyes for just a moment right? Yuri pulled his hoodie tight to himself and closed his eyes. He felt more relaxed in this moment than he had in Months. 

“Yura.” The voice drifted to him gently. Almost like it was far away. “Yuri.” It was soft and smoothe like one of his favorite caramels. The handcrafted kind that melts on your tongue. “Yuri!” 

The voice sounded too close, as if it was in front of him. He tried to jolt forward but a wide hand pressed gently over his eyes. 

“Who-” Yuri tried to speak but was hushed.

“I just needed to know I had your attention.” The hand that was covering his eyes was joined by another hand and moved to hold his face. “Don’t open your eyes.” 

“You have literally five seconds to tell me who you are and why I shouldn’t just kick you out of this tree.” Despite his words, Yuri did as he was told. He kept his eyes closed, but leaned as far back against the tree as he could. Something was familiar and comforting about the hands on him and the voice that seemed to surround him. 

“It’s me. Otabek. Otabek Altin.” 

Yuri’s breath froze in his chest. “Otabek...b-but… You’re not real…” The hands left his face. He wanted to open his eyes, but resisted. Hands were on his, then he felt skin under the tips of his fingers. When the other hands left his, he hesitantly spread his fingers out. He felt strong cheekbones, the cheeks dipped in slightly. Strong jaw, sharp nose, defined brows. The lips were so soft to the touch and just a little plump. Yuri swallowed past a lump in his throat as his hands moved up to hair. Silky soft and thick. The hair was long on top and buzzed on the sides. 

Yuri took a deep and shaky breath. “How did you find me? Why now? I’m leaving for California tomorrow.” His hands slid down until they came to rest on Otabek’s shoulders. Yuri couldn’t quite tell but he was pretty sure they were close in height. Otabek had much more muscle though. He had to fight the urge to open his eyes hard when those big strong hands came to hold his face again. 

“Yuri… I can’t explain it to you yet, but I’m always with you. Even when- Especially when you don’t think I am.” Yuri felt a shiver run through his whole being. He could feel Otabek’s breath brushing over his face. “I’m… I’m here to protect you. To make sure you stay safe.” 

Otabek’s hands were distracting. They kept his warm. The dark haired boy’s hands slid down to hold Yuri’s shoulders. Heat coursed through him. It spread deeper than just his skin. This time he was certain he would not forget Otabek. 

“You’ll find me in Cali?” Yuri had tried to sound smug, as if there was no way, but he heard his tone crack. It had come out sounding more like he was begging OTabek to find him as he had done before. 

“I’ll always come find you. I promise, my little soldier.” Firm hands moved back to his. “I shouldn’t do this but, I need to be sure you believe me.” 

Yuri felt something slide into his hands. Some kind of a pendant on a chain. His fingers were folded over the necklace. 

“I have to leave you now. You will see me soon.” Fingers uncurled from his and panic took over. 

“Wait!” Yuri could feel heat still close to him. He had to think of something, anything to keep Otabek with him. “Y-yuuri! Will he be there too?” He didn’t entirely care but it was something to talk about.The other was silent for a long time. Yuri almost opened his eyes, wondering if he’d been wrong and the other had left. 

“You’ll see Yuuri very soon. Sooner than you’ll see me, but… You should probably not say anything. Act like you’ve never seen him… He will explain. Oh, and Yura?”

Yuri smiled at the nickname. “Yeah?”

“Don't tell anyone you saw me this time.” Yuri’s eyes snapped open.

He didn’t mean to they acted on their own. He saw a shadow move across his vision, but other than that, nothing was there. He’d wanted to ask why but lost his chance. There was no way someone had been there moments ago. He looked down. No one was climbing down the tree. There was no noise except cars on the streets faraway. 

He looked around in a frenzy. That had all felt real, sounded real, smelled real. It had to have been real, yet there was no sign in the waking world that someone had just been with him. He shook his head. He had been dreaming. He was so lonely that he had not only brought back his imaginary friend, he’d made him age so they were around the same age and had made him irresistibly warm and comforting. 

Yuri decided to make his way down the tree as a breeze hit him. He felt chilled down to his spine. He couldn’t help putting his hands to his face. What was weird was his fingers, usually the first thing to go ice cold, were warm. Maybe he’d left his hands in his pockets long enough that his body heat warmed them. 

Yuri took the stone path back home, took his time running his fingers over the leaves of the dying plants in the garden. Inside, the house was warm and smelled of something baking. It made Yuri smile a bit as he took off his hoodie. 

“Yu~ri!” Victor came out into the main hallway. “ I made Grandpa’s piroshkis! Also I’m baking some cookies!” Victor wiped his hands on his apron and stepped closer while Yuri hung up his hoodie. “When did you get this? It’s very nice!” 

Yuri stared at his cousin like he had not just three but five heads. When he looked down to see what Victor had just grabbed and was turning in his hands, he saw it. A gold cross on a long gold chain. He hadn’t been wearing that before. When his hands reached up to take the cross out of Victor’s hands, his body warmed from the inside out. His smile stretched as wide as it physically could. Lips parting over his teeth. 

“I got it from…” He paused as it almost felt like a hand had covered his mouth. Don’t tell anyone. Crossed his mind as if someone had whispered it to him. “A friend at school. It was a. Uh. Birthday present.” Yuri let it drop and thud against his chest. 

“I hope you thanked them properly. It looks very nice Yurochka. Really it suits you!” Victor’s smile looked like a heart. Gross. 

“Are you always going to be this doting? You know you're my cousin not my dad right?” Yuri turned the older man back towards the kitchen and pushed hard. His stomach was growling so much it was starting to ache. 

“Well I am your guardian now so i'm kinda like a dad!” 

Yuri ate as many piroshkis as would have been normal, and then some. Then twice as many cookies. Sure he would regret it later, but for right now it made him feel better. When he went to bed, he slept with the cross on and gripped between his fingers. Just as he started to fall asleep, his bed dipped with a heavy weight. He knew it wasn’t Potya, and was more than certain it wasn’t Victor. He didn’t dare to open his eyes. 

“Sweet dreams Yura.” His blanket was pulled up to cover him up to his shoulders. 

“Stay here and they will be.” Yuri dared. Sure enough, as he had requested, he never felt Otabek leave. It was the best night’s rest he’d had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get more and more interesting from here I hope! Please let me know in the comments or on my tumblr if you wanna see this stay the mature rating or if you wanna see this go to explicit later! Im currently torn on what I should do. Also just so you guys know. Im doing the most minimal editing. I will be going back and editing all the chapters probably when it's done.


	4. East meets West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is not and may never be ready for his big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter to make up for being late!!! It's a little short but It just felt right! Please enjoy.

“So wait a second… is her name Potya? Or Puma?” 

Yuri looked to his cousin and hoped his expression showed that he was not only offended for himself, but for his sweet fur baby who was snoozing in her carrier in the back seat. 

“You’re joking right? Potya is her nickname. Puma Tiger Scorpion is her full name. Duh.” Yuri scoffed and gazed back out the window. They had only been driving for about fifteen minutes and Yuri could already tell just how different the west coast was from the east coast. 

The flight from Logan airport to LA had taken about seven hours in which both he and Victor tried to sleep through. Yuri slept great. Victor was on his second coffee and his fourth yawn since they got to the car. 

“Shouldn’t her name be Puma Tiger Pilsetsky if she’s your baby though?” Victor managed through his now fifth yawn. 

“Uhm… Victor I don’t know how to tell you this but… She’s adopted. She has her own last name and that would be Scorpion.” Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned his arm against the window, propping his face on his hand. 

“Now… how old were you when you named her?” Yuri could hear him holding back laughter the more he defended his child’s name. 

“I was fourteen! So what it’s a perfect name for her so you shut up!” If his cousin hadn’t been driving, Yuri would have thrown his empty take out bag at him. 

The car was silent for a while longer while Yuri just took in the scenery. Everything was bright and sunny. The colors all overly saturated. His eyes were starting to burn. Everything was darker, muted colors. Fog and mist every morning. Overcast skies for most of the day. This was just so much, so extra. No wonder Victor loved it here. 

Victor reminded him that his belongings would arrive in a couple of days but that he already had a room and a bed in Victor’s condo. Their Grandfather’s home was put under Victor’s name and he had decided to keep it. The power and water would be shut off when no one was there. Yuri took the things he needed and the most sentimental things with him. Victor had everything else covered, valuables locked away for safekeeping. Everything felt strange to Yuri. Everything felt wrong to Yuri. 

He clutched at the heavy cross around his neck and smiled. Not everything had changed. He didn’t know when, but he would see Otabek soon. Yuri couldn’t wait. 

“So, where do you work? Will you be home a lot or…?” Yuri let his question trail off.

“Aw Yuri are you worried you won’t see your favorite cousin every day?” Victor’s mouth did the heart thing again. He needed to stop doing that. 

“No, I just wanna know when I can plan my major raging parties.” He smirked when he caught Victor’s smile fall instantly. 

“Yuri… I work on location at night and do paperwork during the day. So I’ll be home most of the time when you need help with homework or anything else.” Victor turned down a street then they went down hill to an underground parking garage. 

“Okay…” Yuri was annoyed that Victor didn’t seem to want to tell him anything. The older man had asked him a million questions, but hadn’t told him anything about his life.

“Yu~ri… Don’t think so hard you’re forehead will get permanently wrinkled.” He pouted at the younger, giving Yuri his full attention after they parked. He paused, looking more at Yuri, as if he was trying to see inside of him. “Yuri… you’re too young to be concerned with my line of work.” 

“OH...MY...GOD...ARE YOU A STRIPPER?!” Yuri nearly shrieked. His voice carried through the whole garage despite being enclosed in the car still.

“What?! Yuri no it’s just… I… I own my own company okay. Not like my mom and dad. I started my own company and I don’t want them to know. Mom has her realtor stuff and Dad has his hotels. I don’t want any of that. I wanted something more me… I’ll tell you when you’re old enough to work there.” Victor pulled his keys out and got out to unload their suitcases. Promptly ending the conversation. Or trying to. 

Yuri got out quickly and slammed his door, making the older man jump. “How old do I have to be?” 

“Yuri… Get your cat.” Victor went back to lifting his laptop bag and his suitcase out. Yuri did as he was told, grabbed his suitcase and backpack, and followed Victor. He stared in confusion as Victor didn’t use his keys and just pressed the call button. Just as he was about to ask, the door buzzed and opened. Was someone else already there in Victor’s condo. 

“21… Yuri. You have to be 21 to even get through the doors.” Victor answered with his back facing Yuri. 

“Okay… new question… how the hell did the door open without you using your key?” Yuri walked faster, which caused him to run right into Victors back when the older stopped.

“I didn’t tell you?” Blue stared at green, heavy with confusion. 

“Oh my god what? What did you forget?” Yuri was so close to punching his cousin right in his heart shaped lips. 

“I have a fiancé… He lives with me.” 

He was going to kill him. If his hands weren’t full, he would have done it right then and there. “You haven’t told me ANYTHING! I don't know anything about you. You haven’t said one word since you left for college! That was what six or seven years ago?” 

Victor’s face fell. “Yuri I’m sorry. I’ll tell you anything you want over dinner. Starting with introducing you to my fiancé!” The smile was back as he turned and walked to the elevator. “He makes this wonderful dish! Katsudon I think he calls it. It so good! Very fattening though so we only eat it on special nights like tonight! He’s been excited to meet you!” Victor went on and Yuri just groaned and muttered under his breath. This was going to be exhausting. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Victor’s babbling paused and he suddenly rushed out the doors down the hall. Yuri had to grab the idiots suitcase as he’d left it behind with Yuri in the elevator. He stepped out and let it zoom up to a few floors above. 

“Hey! Idiot don’t leave me with your thi-” Yuri’s voice caught in his throat when he looked up. It couldn’t be. Short raven hair. Eyes dark as the night sky with just a hint of chocolate, buried behind glasses. A taller and mildly slender frame. Still more plump than Yuri himself. 

“Yuri I want you to meet Yuuri! My fiancé and your other new guardian! Oh, That’s going to be confusing… Yuri I’m gonna call you Yurio! It’s so cute!” 

Yuri couldn’t register anything being said as Yuuri stepped forward and gave him a pointed smile. 

“Hello Yurio it’s nice to meet you. Victor tells me a lot about you. He loves you so much and I’m glad we can be here to support you.” 

“Yeah…” Yuri stared at those eyes and watched something swirl deep inside. He heard a vague reminder in the back of his head. Something about acting as if he’d never met this man. “Nice to meet you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beka this chapter but he will be back soon! As will a few other little things from the first chapter.   
> If you have any questions or queries come bug me at https://jorjibearblue.tumblr.com/


	5. Protectors of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri doesn't quite know what to think about the info he's been handed. How many more inhuman beings walk among them with out anyone noticing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 1:40 AM and I work tomorrow. SO this is unedited but I like it. Hope you do too!

Yuri was slowly working through reorganizing his new room. He had already unpacked his suitcase in his new cherry wood dresser. He had re-arranged his furniture to his liking and investigated every inch, planning out how to decorate it when the rest of his stuff got there. A smile crossed his lips when he unpacked Sasha from his backpack. He looked around before giving his very well loved stuffed tiger a hug. Yuri situated Sasha at the head of his bed next to Potya, who had curled up and been napping properly since he managed to pull her from her carrier. He decided to sit at the foot of his bed and pull out his phone. 

There wasn’t anything really interesting on any of his social media feeds. He posted a pic of Potya and Sasha together on his Instagram before flopping on his back. Yuri could hear voices outside in the living room, causing him to worry his bottom lip between his teeth. He was certain that was the Yuuri Otabek had introduced him too, but he didn’t understand how that could be. He didn’t know why, but he was sure Otabek wasn’t actually human. Maybe a spirit of some kind or like a fairy godmother. If that was the case then Yuuri had to be the same thing right? Yet here he was in the other room. If Yuuri could be here in the flesh in front of him, then why not Otabek? And why was he told to pretend he had never met Yuuri? 

He was snapped from his thoughts by his cousin who barged in and jumped on his bed next to him. The force of the larger man jumping on his bed launched him up into the air, making him shriek and Potya ran for cover in the closet.

“Victor! What the fuck?!” Yuri punched Victor’s bicep as hard as he could, but Victor just laughed and hugged him. 

“Yurio! Come out to the living room! You’ve been in here for a while and we have a lot to talk about. Besides don’t you want to get to know Yuuri? He’s such a sweetheart! I think you two would get along great!” Victor hugged the small blonde closer to him. It was getting suffocating.

“Ew and what watch you two be all lovey dovey all over eachother? No thank you.” Yuri looked over and saw Yuuri smiling gently at him. The way his eyes shined at the two of them unsettled something in his stomach. He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until Yuuri cleared his throat and looked down. It was probably weird to have someone you didn’t know staring at you. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice was soft but carried clearly across the space of the room. 

Victor immediately was on his feet and crossing the room. “Yes darling?” Yuri’s eyes rolled as far back as they could. 

“ I think I forgot to get bean sprouts and Enoki for the salad and Katsudon. I couldn’t find any earlier. Would you mind getting me some?” Yuuri gently rested his hands on Victor’s chest and leaned closer when he spoke. Victor’s smile was sickening while he gazed lovingly at Yuuri. The love between them was so strong, it made the room glow around them. Yuri admired it, but he’d never tell them, and right now it was something he really just didn’t need. He was alone, he had no one to turn to, no confidant, romantic or not. 

“Not true” 

The sound blew past his ear like a breeze. He looked back at Victor who had turned to leave the room. Yuuri turned to watch him leave and didn’t seem to have heard it. Yuri smiled to himself. He could almost feel the warm presence of Otabek in the room. If he just closed his eyes, maybe he could-

“That’s why I sent Victor away…” Yuuri’s back was still facing Yuri. His voice was clearer than before and cut through the warmth that had begin to make Yuri feel hazed. 

“Uhm… What?” Yuri moved closer to the edge of the bed and watched Yuuri close the door. The raven haired man turned and moved quickly to his side. He brought his hands to Yuri’s face and turned the younger’s face from side to side. 

“Good you didn’t scar. There wasn’t much I could have done back then, but I knew Victor would never forgive himself if those cuts had left scars in your little face.” Yuuri turned the blonde’s face to his and smiled. Yuri’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. 

“I knew it! I knew it was you! But how none of this makes sense! What are you? I thought you were tutoring Otabek. How did you and Victor-” Yuuri clapped his hands in front of Yuri’s face and the younger found his mouth unable to speak. 

“Yuri, I can’t answer your questions if you keep asking them.” He laughed and sighed at Yuri. “Otabek has been forbidden from telling you anything. Infact everyone like us has been. I’m an exception because… well I left.” Yuuri looked at Yuri, watching his expression change. He clapped again and Yuri’s voice came back to him. Immediately the blonde opened his mouth, but was at a loss for words. 

“What and how did you do that…” He brought his fingers to his lips. 

“I guess you’d call it magic. I am very limited on what I can do. I can really only change my own appearance and bring a sense of calm to others around me. I’m a healer nothing special.” He shrugged. Yuri nodded and took note of the colder air swirling around him. It reminded of how the air felt after fresh rainfall. It really was calming. 

“Wait so go back. There are others? What even are you?” Yuri brought his legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed. Yuuri tapped at his shoes. Yuri rolled his eyes and quickly took them off, resuming position and waving his hand for Yuuri to continue. 

“Alright. We don’t have too much longer so I have to make this quick. We are, in layman's terms, Guardian Angels. Just, we’re not exactly angels. More like spirits. We typically exist on another plane of existence. What some call the dream realm.” He shifted and brought his feet up to sit cross-legged with Yuri. “When we are young, we are ‘imaginary friends’ we can only appear in any physical form when our charge is in a state of unconsciousness. As we get older alongside our charges, we can sometimes appear to them when they daydream. We can whisper thoughts. Anything to influence. Anything to protect.”

Yuri nodded as he listened. “That kind of explains things… So wait are you my cousin’s guardian?”

“Yes, and he does know. He figured it out very quickly actually. I first appeared to him when you were about four I believe. You were too little to really keep him company and he was such a lonely child. After the third time I appeared he asked if he could only see me when he was sleeping. We normally can’t say anything about what we are or what we do, but nothing stops us from nodding yes or no.” Yuuri smiled and giggled to himself. “Victor broke A LOT of our rules that way.”

“There are rules?” Yuri watched Yuuri watch him in confusion.

“Of course. There are rules for all things magical. It is mostly to protect us in the realms of the spirits, but also to protect you who need us. Typically we are to be heard not seen. Also, Victor can NEVER know about Otabek. You already almost lost Otabek once because you told Victor about him. Guardians can never be revealed.” Yuuri watched the blonde raise an eyebrow at him and gesture his hands out to Yuuri. “I’m an...exception. Like I said Yuri. I left. I may have broken more rules than Victor did and I may have made a very dangerous and deadly deal in order to get a physical form in your world. Do not even think about asking Otabek to do the same thing. He won’t be able to anyway. The organization we work for is cracking down more on the rules since I left.” 

Yuri went to ask more questions. A lot had been answered, but there was still so much he didn’t understand. But before he could speak, the front door opened. Yuuri stood and brushed Yuri’s hair from his face. 

“Let this settle. We will have more chances to talk. I promise.” Yuri nodded and stood to leave the room with the older raven haired man. Yuri watched him walk up to Victor. The two hugged and kissed quickly. Yuuri thanked Victor and asked if both of the cousins would help him cook. Dinner was made quickly with three people cooking. Yuri had to admit, it kinda felt like a normal family this way. Victor and Yuuri being overly doting on each other and Yuri. Yuri getting annoyed and grossed out by the overwhelming amount of attention. He hated how nice it felt. He wondered how different his life would have been if this had been how his parents were. If they had just stopped to love each other.

Victor sprayed him with the water from the sink and got bubbles thrown at him as they washed most of the dishes together while Yuuri plated their food. The dinner was better than he could have ever imagined. They all ended up sharing throw blankets while watching a movie on the couch. Yuuri sat between Victor’s legs, curled up under his chin. Yuri leaned against the arm of the couch, his feet buried behind Victor’s leg against the back of the couch. It was cozy. Everything was warm and so wonderful. IT was weird to think that he’d buried his grandfather only yesterday. 

Yuuri had fallen asleep during the movie so Victor shifted him in his arms so he could pick him up and carry the sleeping man to bed. 

“Yurochka don’t worry about cleaning or anything. You can go shower and go to bed I’ll take care of everything out here okay? We have a busy day tomorrow so I need you to rest.” Victor spoke gently and smiled when the man he was carrying curled closer against him. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you then.” Yuri started heading to his room but paused in front of his cousin. “Victor… Thanks… I’m still mad at you for leaving for so long, but… You’ve always looked out for me when it really mattered. So… yeah.” He looked to his feet and shuffled them. 

Victor smiled warmly. “I love you too.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and headed to his shower. Yuri took his time, letting the water relax his body down to the bone. He had to admit that the water pressure was leaps and bounds better than what he had back east. He never wanted to get out, but his bones begged him to go lay down. Yuri took hi time to dry off and brush his hair out before tieing it up in a bun. He decided all he needed to sleep comfortably was a pair of briefs and dumped the rest of the clothes in his laundry basket. 

Potya mewled loudly at him as he flopped down onto his bed. He felt her come right up and nose at his hair in distress before hopping down and going to her bed in the corner. Yuri apologized to her which earned a chirp and her tail flicking at him. He chuckled at her and climbed under the covers. His mind swam with the events of the last few days making his toss and turn. He felt torn and confused about everything. He hated that he’d been forced to move, but guessed it wouldn’t be so bad with Victor and Yuuri. He missed Grandpa Nikolai, but was happy he could be at peace. He still didn’t understand what Yuuri could do and how he did it. What could Otabek do? Yuuri had said he was a healer, so was Otabek a healer too or did he have a different title. 

Yuri covered his face with his hands in frustration. “If I close my eyes like this will you come see me?” He laughed at himself. He was pathetic. But as he laughed, a warmth washed over him and was slowly making a sleepy haze hit him. His body relaxed along with his mind. His arms fell to his sides as he turned onto his side with a yawn. Sleep hit him quickly and it unnerved him a little. 

“Yura… You truly are such an impatient boy.” The laugh was deep and silky. It always made Yuri think of melted caramel. His body jolted up, but the sight before him made him recoil in fear against the headboard. It looked like Otabek, but shrouded in shadows. Layers of robes blended into the air. The fabric looked like it would dissolve if he touched it. Black and silver bands decorated his wrists, ankles and neck. His hair was still an undercut, but the top part was longer than he remembered and looked as if it had been laces with starlight. Yuri remembered Otabek as warm and comfortable like a pillow by the fireplace. The person before him was ethereal. Otabek saw the flash of panic across his face and frowned. 

“Sorry, this ah… this is just… my uniform? If it makes you uncomfortable I can change it you just have to tell me.” Otabek scratched at the short hair on the back of his neck as he spoke. 

Yuri nodded quickly. “Sorry it’s just...too much.” 

Otabek nodded and asked Yuri to close his eyes and count to ten. Yuri did as he was told and counted slowly. Once he reached to ten he opened his eyes again and started laughing. “What is that Beka?!” 

Otabek frowned and shoved his hands in the pocket of the hoodie he was now wearing. “What you don’t recognize this?” 

Yuri looked closer. Otabek was wearing a forest green hoodie and some sweatpants. That was it. He was even barefoot now. It was such a major difference from what he previously was dressed in that Yuri just couldn’t stop laughing. He looked like just a regular no body. Well, still a rather handsome no body. “No? Should I?” 

Otabek sighed and stood from Yuri’s bed. “Shame, I’ve made this adapt so I could keep wearing it as I grew and you don’t remember giving it to me.” When he turned around, Yuri’s hands flew to his mouth and tears threatened his eyes.

“No! You do not still have that!” He was smiling as he stood and touched the bear decal on the back of the hoodie. “I didn’t even know you got it. Oh man… You really kept it all this time?” 

Otabek nodded as he turned to face Yuri. “Yeah. I like bears. I couldn’t believe you guessed so perfectly.” His lips turned up in a small smile that left Yuri biting his lip. They were standing so close. Dream or not, it felt so very real and made his skin tingle. 

“Beka… I want to know more about you and what you do. I wanna know who and what you are.” He stepped closer when Otabek brought a hand up to his face. 

“Yura I wish I could answer those questions but I can’t. You know I’m real even if I can’t exist with you and even proving that to you was against the rules.” His eyes bore into Yuri’s for a bit. 

“You mean the necklace? What was that anyway?” Without thinking Yuri brought his hands up to rest on Otabek’s chest. The older boy’s face turned away from Yuri’s like he was hiding something. 

“The cross was something given to me a long time ago by one of the elders. He was the one who raised me before I began training to be a guardian. I thought it would look good on you.” He smiled and locked eyes back with the younger boy. 

“C-can you tell me how you became my guardian? Is it like a raffle or something? You pick a name from a hat?” He laughed at the idea. Otabek didn’t seem as amused as he shook his head. 

“No. I can't explain the specifics. I can’t explain what we do. But I can tell you that you came to me. We are destined to be by each other's sides until the end.” 

His words made Yuri’s cheeks redden. He turned away from Otabek in embarrassment. “O-Oh… That’s cool and totally something you just say out of the blue.” Yuri brought his hand up to chew on a nail when he felt arms wrap around him. Big, strong, and incredibly comforting arms. 

“Yuri. Our time will always be brief I’m afraid. You need to rest your mind as well as your body. Please sleep. I will be here in this realm waiting for you. I will always be one step behind protecting you.” Yuri nodded and leaned into Otabek as he spoke. 

“You make me sleepy on purpose somehow don't you.” He felt the other nod as his eyes closed. “Beka...Stay with me? Beside me?” 

“Always.” 

Yuri had meant keep him company as he slept, but liked the other implications of those words as well. No more words were shared as he was lifted and tucked back into his bed. He felt Otabek climb up and sit with his leg pressed against Yuri’s back. The warmth had him back out cold in seconds. Even in a complete unconscious state he felt fingers combing through his hair. He felt his hair being twisted. When he woke up the next day, he had one braid laying flat against his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably could have done a few things differently but I'm satisfied with the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. Im still on the fence about turning this explicit.


	6. Dancing blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is still 100% sure someone in the house is a stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going on Vacation. I wasn't sure I would get to post anything but yay for you guys! I'm posting the day before I usually update because I will not be online at all from Monday until at least Thursday. I hope I have time to write for next week but if I'm late next week now you know why! Enjoy this chapter anyway!

“Oh c’mon Yurio it’s not that hard.” Victor tried in vain once again to shake Yuri awake. Yuri just turned and buried himself in more blankets. “I have coffee brewing for you!” Still no luck. Victor turned and huffed at the ravenette in the doorway. 

“Vitya why don’t you go back everyone’s lunches. I’ll wake him up okay?” Yuuri smiled warmly as he stepped closer. Victor nodded and kissed the other's cheek before leaving the room. 

“Yurio… You have to wake up. I hope it’s not Otabek who is keeping you asleep. You have to go to school. You can go to bed early tonight since Victor and I are working late tonight.” He rubbed up and down where he assumed the sleeping bundles sides were.

“Tell me where you two go and I’ll get up.” A muffled voice rasped. 

“Yuri you know I can’t I promised Vitya. He knows you’ll look it up and come find us and it's not somewhere appropriate for someone your age.” He sighed as he tried to pull the covers back a bit. He was met with green eyes glaring at him and a tongue sticking out. 

“It’s totally a strip club… I bet there’s stripper poles and everything.” The blonde moved closer to the edge of the bed and slowly unraveled himself from the covers. 

“It’s… not a strip club…” Yuuri hesitated. “But still the same level inappropriate.” He waited until Yuri was up and getting dressed before making his bed for him. 

“Fine if you won’t tell me about that then…” Yuri paused, not sure what his next words should be. 

Yuuri stopped to watch the other for a moment before going back to setting the pillows then Sasha at the head of the bed between two of the pillows. “Yes? What is it?” 

“Is...Is it against the rules for guardians like you and Otabek to… alter things… in the real world?” He finished dressing and began brushing his hair into a ponytail. 

“Yes!” Yuuri was on his feet and next to Yuri in a flash. He held his shoulders and turned the smaller blonde to face him. “What did he do? It’s very very against the rules.” 

Yuri was so startled he dropped his brush and his hair fell around his face. “He uh… Gave me a gold cross… and he’s braided my hair in my sleep a couple times.” In the last couple of months he’d dreamed pretty regularly of Otabek and woken up with his hair braided more than just a few times, each one getting better. 

Yuuri’s hands were to his mouth. “It’s harmless really but still… if he gets caught he will be in big trouble. You need to tell him to stop.” 

“Wait why? You broke rules and don’t you get a happily ever after out of it? You’re gonna marry my cousin!” Yuri crossed his arms and leaned closer. He was still too small to be intimidating but he could try. 

“That’s different.” Yuuri cut in quickly. “It is very different. What I have done is very dangerous. If I mess up… If I… fail…” His words trailed off. His eyes glistened with the threat of tears. “Just… Know that for now Victor and I get to be happy but… If I fail my mission… I lose everything…and Victor won’t even know he’s lost anything.” His eyes turned cold. It made Yuri step back. A smoke swirled around Yuuri for a moment. “Otabek cannot break anymore rules do you understand.” 

Yuri nodded slowly. “Y-yeah…”

Both were broken from the silence when the door opened again. “Yurochka! I wonder do you just like my Yuuri better? Should I be offended?” Victor was leaning against the door frame, lips pushed forward in a pout. Yuri huffed and grabbed his school bag before stomping out of his room. 

“You’re just extra annoying in the morning. Too cheery. Katsudon at least understands that you should be tired at five in the fucking morning. Now get me to school before I’m late old man.” 

Victor and Yuuri both took him to school then headed out for a “meeting” that they still refused to tell him about. The only thing about the school he liked was that he’d been signed up for the dance program. He’d always wanted to learn but never really gotten the chance. Turned out he was a natural. His teacher Ms. Lilia pushed him the hardest and ended up bumping him from beginner to intermediate after being in her class for only two months. She wanted him in advance by the next school year and he was to attend her associate's summer seminar over the summer, so long as Victor and Yuuri signed the forms. 

He had ended up staying late after school most days because Lilia “saw potential” and wanted to push him as much as she could. Today was one of those days. After his extra lesson he had called Victor then Yuuri but no one answered. He ended up walking to the convenience store a block from the school and taking the bus that dropped off near the complex Vitor’s condo was in. Victor had already made a spare key for him. He had a fucking cat painted on it just so he knew it was his. Yuri loved it but hated it at the same time. It took about twenty minutes to get to the complex, another five to get inside and up the elevator, and another one to walk down the hall. 

Yuri had assumed they weren’t home, he assumed wrong. He opened the door and was greeted by them standing at the end of the small hall that led into the condo. He dropped his bag and his jaw as they stared back at him. Victor was dressed in almost too tight suit pants and a partially unbuttoned maroon shirt, showing off his collarbone. He had a very well fitted suit jacket that matched his pants to pull the simple look together. Yuuri was the shocking one. His glasses gone and hair slicked back. He was dressed far less simply with a long sleeve black crop top, the sleeves hooking just over his middle finger on both sides. His ass could not have been hugged any tighter by the leather pants he was wearing. He actually had makeup on and flashes of silver glitter littered across his skin. 

“Oh… my...god…” Yuri spoke after a long moment of staring. 

“Yura... “ They both started but were cut off by the younger’s voice. 

“Victor’s not the stripper Yuuri is!” Yuri looked back and forth between the two looking for confirmation on what he was certain was the truth.

“Yurio will you drop the stripper thing. No my fiance is NOT a stripper.” Victor covered his face with his gloved hands. That’s when Yuri noticed something else. 

“Hey wait… where’s your rings?” The gold bands shimmered more than an actual diamond normally does so he was surprised he didn't notice them sooner.

The two older men looked to each other then back to Yuri. 

“Uh…”

“Well…” 

The both hesitated and paled slightly. As if answering would give away some secrets. It was Victor who spoke. “It’s kinda… well it’s just better we don’t wear our rings to work. It’s...safer” 

Before Yuri could say anything Victor’s phone chimed. He picked it up and pushed past Yuri into the main hallway. Yuri wasn’t sure but he was sure he just heard Victor speaking in VERY rapid French. When did he learn French? Yuuri carefully hugged Yuri, so as not to get glitter on him. 

“I’ll do my best to explain when we get back but we have to go. We’re running really late for something important.” Before letting go and heading out behind his fiance, Yuuri leaned close to the small blonde’s ear. “Say hi to Otabek for me.” 

Like the whirlwind they were, they were gone. Yuri was left in silence. Except his cat pawing at his feet for food. He had half a mind to follow them and see what this place looked like, but he was too tired. He fed Potya and hopped onto the couch. If they weren’t going to be home, he could use their netflix account and watch rated R movies. Yeah, he’d probably get in trouble later, but he figured it was an even trade off. They weren’t going to explain what was going on, then he was going to entertain himself with terrible horror movies. 

After scrolling for an hour he found absolutely nothing and just settled in with his blankets on the couch. Potya had eaten and settled on his bed no doubt that traitor. He scrolled through his and Potya’s instagrams. Then youtube. Still nothing. He closed his eyes to try and think of something to do. 

“Why don’t you show me your new dance moves.” Yuri grinned as the comforting tones rang through his ears. 

“I’m not exactly asleep how are you talking to me?” Yuri teased and covered his face with blankets in an effort to keep them closed. 

“What if I said I was breaking more rules?” Those words had Yuri biting his bottom lip.

“I was told to tell you to stop that.” He heard shuffling then weight by his feet. 

“He… Yuuri is worried I’ll get too close to you like he did to Victor.” He felt the hesitation from the other. 

“Is he right to worry?” Yuri wriggled his toes and buried them underneath Otabek. He felt the other shrug. Yuri didn’t like the silence and decided he needed to change that. “How am i supposed to show you my new dance moves when I can’t open my eyes?” 

“Do you trust me?” The weight shifted again and he felt warmth beside him.

“What?” The blankets were removed from him and a hand slid into his pulling him up off the couch. He was pulled forward until he felt his chest against a stronger, broader chest. One hand on his waist the other holding his hand. 

“I said… do you trust me Yura?” The voice was close to his ear. The arms held onto him tighter. 

“Yeah… Yeah I do…” Somewhere music started, soft and gentle. After a moment the pace picked up and it echoed through the large living room. Otabek’s weight shifted, carrying Yuri until he caught on. They were dancing together, and Yuri was dancing blind. He had to fully trust Otabek as the music’s pace quickened even more. He followed every step keeping in time with the music and the other’s fast paced waltz. He felt like he was being whisked away. He was suddenly in some magical fairy tale being spirited away by the fairy in the shadow.

“It’s a little more like the fairy being whisked away by the prince. You’re a bit more enchanting than me.” Otabek’s voice startled him, making him trip. The other caught him easily and had him back on his feet pressed into his chest. 

“Stop reading my mind dammit! Really what’s the point of talking to you if you’re just going to read my mind before I say it?” 

Otabek laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. “Maybe it’s more interesting to hear you actually say it.” 

Yuri scoffed and leaned into the other. “You always say such embarrassing shit. I’m kinda glad you’re not in the waking realm… you’d say shit like that and embarrass me in public.”

Otabek’s smile fell. “That’s not what you really want though… You’re lonely still…” 

Yuri nodded. “Well I mean… Yuuri and Victor are always together and… I want someone who's just mine to talk to too… I know I have you but-”

“You can’t talk to me when you want.” Otabek finished as he started running his fingers through the other’s hair. 

“Yeah… I...I wish you were here, But I don’t want you to break rules and get hurt.” Otabek’s comforting warmth was seeping into him and relaxing him to the core. 

“I’ll push any boundary Yura...It’s worth it for you.” Yuri swore he felt lips press into the crown of his head. He was genuinely relaxing and beginning to fall asleep. He had to fight it.

“Don’t get in trouble dummy.” He laughed weakly as his arms wrapped around Otabek. 

“Too late, Your families middle name is trouble. Yuuri was my teacher after all. I’d be honored to follow his footsteps for you.” 

They both laughed for a moment at that, but the laughter died down and a colder air settled around them. A sense of longing, and needing settled into Yuri’s skin. He was to tired to make sense of it all. He just wanted to hold on to Otabek forever. 

“You can’t Yura…” 

“I know…” 

They were quiet for a while longer until Yuri couldn’t stop yawning. His eyes were sore from him forcing them to stay closed so long. 

“Yura sleep please. For me?” 

Yuri nodded and backed up until his legs hit the couch. “Stay beside me? Like always?” 

There was no confirmation, but there was a weight shift. Otabek was there, gone for a moment, then Yuri was being pulled down to the couch to lay on the other’s chest. His heart pounded for a minute until the other’s hands started to run up and down his back to relax him once again. His hands spread across the firm muscles under his head.

“Yura, rest. You need it you are exhausted.” 

“I know, I know.” He laughed and made himself comfy. The blankets were pulled up around them both. 

“Good night Yura… I’ll see you soon.”

When Yuri woke up the next day, he was totally alone in the house and laying face down on an empty couch. There was however, a perfect french braid laying across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure where this is going but I have a lot of ideas! Let me know what you guys think in the comments! as always you can come say hi to me on tumblr! My user name is jorjibearblue.


	7. Kissing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri learns more about Victor and Yuuri and the meaning of "danger", but he may be regretting it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so most of these chapters are ending up shorter than I want them to be but idk. I'm still having fun and I hope you are too!!!

The days crawled on and Yuri adapted to his new life. LA was so different from his little town in New Hampshire. It was warm and bright, yet he walked the streets in a hoodie all the same. He could walk to the beach any day he wanted. His life had become just so happy and it unsettled him. There was no way life could be like the movies, but somehow his seemed like it became exactly that. Something perfect, picturesque even.

There were still a lot of questions unanswered. How did his cousin make enough money to afford a large, luxurious condo for three people and one poodle near the water and in a school district. Victor still had not told him much other than he did in fact graduate with a bachelors in Hospitality and Accounting. When asked about how he and Yuuri met, the nervous Japanese man would always interrupt them and distract Victor. When Yuri asked Yuuri about guardians and rules now, he was met with silence and the usual, “I’ve told you too much i’m sorry.” More recently Yuuri had turned to him with a sharp glare and said, “Please Yuri, be grateful I’ve told you as much as I have. I can tell you no more.” 

He didn't understand the sudden stop in getting answers, but either way he’d hit a wall. Instead he threw himself into his new hobby, dancing. It turned out to be a lot of fun. It physically exhausted him in all the right ways. There was something satisfying about laying out on the couch at home and feeling his muscles burn from exertion. His body had begun to change along with his new muscle growth. Hair longer and thicker, curling at the ends a bit. He was another inch taller from the last time he went to the doctors. With his new muscle build, he didn't look as skeletal anymore. He looked healthier than he had in years. He could have done without the tan slowly darkening his pale skin. 

Yes, time was beginning to pass him quickly by again. Faster than he’d have liked. Maybe because every day Yuri worked as hard as he could so that he’d fall asleep quickly when he got home so that he could see the one person that made him feel safest. Otabek had become a source of grounding for him. Sometimes they danced together. Sometimes they just talked. More recently they laid together with Yuri in Otabek’s arms. The larger boy would often run his fingers through Yuri’s hair or braid it while the smaller blonde spoke. 

This night was one of those nights. Yuri had gone home to an empty house and a note on the fridge. The note told him that Yuuri and Victor had gone to work early due to some issue in the booking. There was a healthy dinner packed for him and he needed to feed Potya. Makka was at one of Yuuri’s friends houses for the night. Yuri had quickly eaten his dinner and made a lunch for himself for the next day, fed his cat as he was asked to and could not run faster to his bed. 

Almost as soon as he was laid down with the lights off, he felt warmth circle him. He breathed deeply and relaxed, letting the warmth take over. As soon as exhaustion took over, that warmth took the form of arms wrapped around his slender body. It was always so disorienting. It always seemed that sleep would just overtake him instantly, he never knew if Otabek was just breaking rules to be beside Yuri as soon as possible, Or if he was actually asleep. He heard a soft chuckle behind him, making his skin tingle as a hot breath washed over his shoulders. 

“You can open your eyes Yura, I promise it’s alright.” 

Yuri’s eyes opened slowly and he giggled as his hands slid up to lay on top of Otabek’s. He turned in the larger boy’s arms and wrapped his arms around him in return. Otabek always smelled so good and his arms relaxed his tired body like nothing else. Otabek began running his hands through Yuri’s hair. 

“You stressed?” The question was mumbled into his hair. Yuri had to turn and look up to register that Otabek had even actually said anything. His quizzical look confirmed that yes he in fact had. 

“Maybe…” Or maybe I just missed you. The thought crossed his mind before he remembered that the other could hear it. A small laugh shook through him. 

“That’s a rather dangerous thought Yura.” A large hand came up to cup Yuri’s cheek, keeping their eyes locked in place. 

“You know. You and Yuuri keep saying that word. How dangerous can that really be?” He leaned into the hand holding onto him. 

“Yura…” Otabek’s eyes turned a bit colder. “It’s… It’s not something I think you can quite understand. Just trust me that it is dangerous.” 

Yuri moved away from him and sat up. “No, c’mon I’m getting real sick of this. What is going on why is everyone keeping secrets? I’m not a child! I’m almost seventeen.”

Otabek laughed weakly at that and sat up with Yuri. “You’re right you’re not a child, but Yuri, you have to understand…” He sighed and stood up from the bed. Otabek turned and rubbed his hands over his face. “When Yuuri did what he did, he- he changed the structure of what we are and what we do. He changed some dangerous things just so that he could actually exist in your realm. So our rules have changed. I’m not supposed to tell you anything about us or even about myself. You already know too much. If an elder finds out what I’ve been doing for you…”

Yuri watched as Otabek paced the room. He could see the gears turning in the others head. He was trying so hard to chose his words. 

“Even Yuuri could be at risk. He still has to report to our elders once in awhile. If he’s being stricter with you, he may have a review soon. His progress will depend on how we as a race will continue on in your realm.” 

Yuri nodded not entirely understanding the weight of Otabek’s words. The larger man had moved closer and pulled Yuri into his arms. Yuri melted into his hold. 

“Please just trust me?” Yuri nodded and buried his face in the others chest. 

“I will… I do...I just wish-” Yuri was cut off by his head being turned up. Emerald being frozen in place by midnight hazel. 

“Don’t say it Yura. Please…” Otabek’s eyes were pleading, hurt. Yuri wanted to do anything to make that expression change. Yuri slowly leaned in. He felt tender warmth burn across his lips as the thought crossed his mind anyway. 

“I just wish you were always with me” 

His eyes snapped open to an empty, dark bedroom. His hands flew to his lips. They still felt warm. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but a heavy but warm sadness settled in the pit of his stomach as tears streamed down his face. 

“Dammit Beka... “ He covered his face as sobs ripped from his chest. “I’m sorry, please…I-I…” he groaned in frustration. He didn’t quite know what he was feeling but he could tell it was strong. It was pissing him off. Yuri grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it. 

He jumped when he heard something sharp hit the wall. The sound jarred him out of his overwhelmed mind. He quickly hopped up from the bed and turned the light on. 

“Sasha!” He ran to the wall and slid down it after picking the small stuffed tiger up. He cradled the stuffed animal in his arms, hugging it tight until he felt something poke his chest. Something had been wrapped around it’s neck. When he held Sasha up he started to laugh. 

“Beka… You tell me it’s dangerous to break rules then you go and break a supposed important one…” He untangled a small heart charm hanging from a delicate chain wrapped around the tiger's neck. He quickly put the necklace on and smiled. “You dumb sap.” He whispered as he flipped the charm between his fingers. 

After sitting on the floor for a while, he stretched and moved to stand. His muscled protested and fought him the whole way up. He glanced at the clock. The display shined ‘4:30AM’ at him. He cursed at himself. That gave him only about an hour to sleep. 

Just as Yuri was getting ready to climb into bed, there was a loud slam and lots of quick, heavy footsteps. He heard vague, hushed voices. He both heard and saw lights flick on through the gaps in his door. Hesitantly he stepped closer. He quietly slipped his door open just enough to see what was going on in the main room of the condo. 

He had to bring a hand to his mouth to silence a gasp. Victor was hunched over in one of the kitchen chairs. His jacket and shirt had been stripped off and balled up on the floor. He held paper towels near his face. Yuri couldn't see his cousin's face through the curtain of silver while Victor was still leaned forward, elbows supporting him on his knees. His body was shaking, covered in gashes and bruises. Victor was breathing heavy and started coughing. Blood splattered out when he did. 

Yuri’s eyes went wide when he saw Victor look up. He had a black eye and a few gashes on his face. His lip was busted and there was blood on his lips. 

“Victor! Baby i’m here.” Yuuri flicked the light in the main bathroom off as he came out with the first aid kit. He stood close and began cleaning Victor. He pulled out a headband and gently used it to hold Victor’s hair back out of his face. He watched Yuuri dab cotton ball after cotton ball at Victor’s face. Then his shoulders, chest, anywhere he could find a wound. 

“How many times have I told you, I’m supposed to be the one protecting you!” Yuri could hear the pain in Yuuri’s tone. His voice quivered. It sounded like he was crying. Victor smiled though and weakly slid his hands up Yuuri’s body. He started at his outer thighs and slid up to his lower back. He pulled just hard enough to throw Yuuri off balance and make the crying ravenette sit in his lap. 

“I know Moya lyubov'.” Victor brought his hands up to cup each of the others cheeks. Yuuri quickly laid his hands on Victor’s. 

“Vitya… Please, what if they separate us because they don’t think I can do my job?” Yuuri leaned in and pressed his forehead against Victor’s.

“Yuuri~ You do a great job. I was just reckless tonight.” Victor’s eyes pleaded to the other. They screamed that everything would be okay, for the other to stop crying. 

A sob broke through the smaller man in Victor’s lap. “We can’t afford to be reckless. You know I would have been fine even without you intervening.” Yuuri shifted quickly to silence Victor’s next rebuttal with a kiss. 

Yuri felt like he should have stopped watching a long time ago but something had him sliding to the floor with his eyes glued to the two men. Something about watching them in such a raw moment shook him. He watched their kiss grow more heated. Victor’s hands slipping up Yuuri’s back and pulling him closer. Watched as their kiss was pushed deeper. Watching the display in front of him was more pure than any movie he’d seen. They stopped to catch their breath. Victor buried his nose in Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri’s hands moved to run his slender fingers through the messy silver hair. Victor sighed and kissed into the bend of Yuri’s neck and shoulder. 

That was when Yuri watched a black smoke rise up and start spiraling around the pair. When he hears Yuuri’s voice, it sounded different. It sounded soft like it was being carried off with the cold air settling around them. 

“Victor please you need to rest… Sleep for me.” 

The smoke moved to settle on Yuuri it was taking form around him. Victor groaned and held tighter to the man in his lap. 

“N-no fair… You’re using that… magic to make me sleep.” Victor’s hands began to slide back down Yuuri’s back as he grew weak with exhaustion. 

“I need to be sure you’ll rest and get stronger for me. Please, You will won't you?” Yuri watched Yuuri stand. The smoke collected and turned into the same robes he’d seen Otabek in that one time. Only this time he could see small chains and shimmering jewels hanging off the loose fabric. Yuuri collected Victor’s hands in his and pulled him to his feet. Victor’s eyes were half closed already as Yuuri led him to the couch. Yuri heard some more soft words exchanged between the pair and then a blanket being draped over Victor. 

“Sleep now my love… I’ll return to you soon.” 

Yuri leaned a little into the door. He had meant to just try and get a better view but slipped and fell onto the tile just outside his room. The slapping sound of his hands and face hitting the tile made Yuuri’s snap his head up to look at Yuri. Yuri expected him to be pissed but instead watched the other give him a sad smile. 

“Behave…” With that quiet plea, Yuuri disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

On impulse, Yuri reached for the heart charm around his neck. His heart was still pounding. Slowly he stood and padded forward. Up close, Victor’s shirt has covered in blood splatter. The paper towels had more blood on them than he’d thought. He cleaned everything up and started the laundry quickly. He didn’t know where Yuuri had gone but it seemed serious. He’d want to come home to a clean house. 

Yuri packed up the first aid kit and threw out the bloody towels. He stopped before going back to his room, turning to look at the couch. Without thinking he grabbed the blankets from his room. He laid another on Victor to make sure he was fully covered, then set up his pillow and comforter on the floor. He got a close look at his cousin’s face. It wasn’t pretty. 

The longer he looked at his cousin’s face the more his heart felt like it was breaking. He made a silent vow to himself that as soon as he was 18 he would make Victor hire him. He vowed silently to protect what was left of his family. Yuri settled in on the floor next to the couch. He listened for a while to make sure his cousin was sleeping sound. Once he was sure, he let himself drift off to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's first kiss!!! Kinda... and even though it's kinda sad it got a little steamy with Victor and Yuuri oooooh!!!   
> I'm trying to keep up with updates but work is making it rather difficult! Thank you for being so patient!!! I love you guys so much and thank you again for continuing to read this trainwreck of a fic!


	8. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood everywhere and one dead. This life is taking a turn for the worst, just when Yuri thought he was in the clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... I'm late... really really late. Sorry a lot has happened and well... This was kind hard to write. Thank you all for being patient. My schedule will be really irregular for a while. Thank you all for being patient! I love you guys so much and hope you all are still enjoying this!!!

Yuri was startled awake not by his alarm, because he shut it off before he fell asleep. He was sure Victor and Yuuri would forgive him for missing school in favor of making sure his older cousin was okay. Instead Yuri was woken by a large poodle jumping on top on top of him. Potya scrambled off his stomach and hissed at the overly excited dog. Yuri lurched awake and quickly pushed the dog off. He heard a whistle from the hallway followed by footsteps coming into the living room. Yuri stood quickly and moved to stand next to the couch to see who had invaded their home. 

“Oh! Hey Yuri! Vic home?” Phichit smiled as he greeted the blonde. 

That’s right… Phichit had a spare key. He was the go to babysitter for Makkachin and Yuri’s tutor when Yuuri wasn’t available. Before Yuri could answer, a shuffling and groan drew their attention back to the couch. 

“Yeah. I’m here.” Victor slowly sat up and rubbed his face. Yuuri had done his best to clean Victor up, but there was still smears of dried blood on his face. Across his chest, neck, and undoubtedly all over, black and blue bruises had popped up. He almost looked worst than he had when he came home the night before. 

Phichit hurried over to the couch and sat with Victor. “Geeze Yuuri wasn’t kidding when he texted me and said you were a mess. The club’s a mess too. Police are sweeping it right now and looking for you. I told them you’re not available for a statement right now and Chris is AWOL right now.” Victor buried his face in his hands as the Thai man prattled on quickly. He nodded occasionally. 

“Was everything cleaned out? Do you know where Chris is?” Victor Interrupted before Phichit could continue. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I made sure to sneak into your office before they got there, grabbed everyone’s files so only yours and Yuuri’s fakes are left. Oh and Chris is hiding in his usual spot.” Phichit smiled and opened a bag Yuri didn’t even see him bring in. Victor reached over and pulled the files out. He stood and walked quickly to his room. Yuri heard a few loud thunks, clicks, and beeps. 

Everything was unsettling. The conversation was too easy between the two older men, this all seemed like something normal for everyone here but Yuri. He was left just standing there in shock. 

“Yuri…” He looked up and locked gazes with Victor. “Shit… Yuri you’re supposed to be in school, why are you home?” Victor’s steps were wide and quick. Bringing the silver haired man too close too fast to him. 

“I saw you two come in… After Yuuri left I decided to stay home and make sure you weren’t dead.” Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his own room. 

“Phi I’ll be right back.” Victor’s voice called out sweetly, but his eyes carried something darker. Once they were closed off in Yuri’s room Victor turned his dark gaze on Yuri. 

“What do you know?” Yuri stepped away from his cousin as the other leaned against his door and brought his hands shaking up to his face.

“W-what do you mean I don’t kno-” 

“What did you see Yura?!” Victor’s voice rose alarmingly. His pitch was cold. Where was the man Yuri had grown up with. The sweet smile he hated but always made him feel safe.

“Victor… I know… I know what Yuuri is. I-” Yuri paused to swallow the lump in his throat down when Victor’s eyes changed. The expression was unreadable and it was shaking him to his core. “I’ve known for far too long…” 

Victor nodded and looked down. Deep in thought. “You don’t know everything… Do you know about the club? Have you checked the news?” 

Yuri shook his head. “No I haven’t checked anything. Haven’t had the chance too. What happened? Why do you look like someone tried to kill you?” 

Victor ran his hands over his face then his hair. He turned and motioned for Yuri to follow him. “Phi what news stations are talking about last night?” 

“Mostly local so far. Only one or two national ones are talking about it and it’s just because they have nothing better to highlight.” He didn’t even look up from his phone. His tan fingers tapping rapidly away on his social media. 

Victor flipped the TV on and quickly found a local news station. Yuri watched his cousin’s face a little longer. Trying to read something, anything on his face. His cousin's name on the television caught his attention. The dark haired woman looked bored, her hands poised tightly in front of her. 

“- Nikiforov has yet to make a statement of the six victims, one dead and five injured, from the all out brawl in his club last night. The nightclub known for it’s low lights and weekly performances by it’s one and only headliner Katsuki Yuuri, was apparently made a target of a territory war between two gangs. There is suspicion that the one and only Christophe Giacometti, is not only the leader of the widest spread gang, Guerriers de la Fluer, but close and personal friends with the clubs well loved owner. It is still unknown what started the brawl in the club, but police believe it has to do with Nikiforov allowing Giacometti to use his club as a safe haven.” 

Victor scoffed and shut the TV off. “She’s not totally wrong…” 

Phichit laughed and smiled up at Victor. “Nah she’s and I don’t know which is better. What the media thinks started the fight or what actually happened. Makes a perfect cover story. Don’t worry I’m tracing what I can to throw them off yours and Chris’ trails.” 

Yuri slowly rounded the couch. “What happened last night?” Both the older men looked over at him. “Victor… Please I need answers I can’t stand being in the dark anymore.” 

Victor’s eyes turned soft and a sad smile crossed his lips. He sighed heavily and walked around to sit on the ottoman in front of Yuri. 

“Okay… You’re right. You deserve answers. Starting with.” He paused as he chose his next words face twisting as he kept his eyes down at Yuri’s hands. “The only thing she said that was wrong was what the brawl started over.”

They both looked up when Phichit snorted. “Boy did they get that wrong. Last night was supposed to be a party to celebrate both Chris’ engagement to his long time boyfriend Daniel, and Victor’s engagement to Yuuri. Both Chris and Victor were teasing Yuuri. It was hilarious. Yuuri went to be the good host and get them drinks, that was when shit hit the fan. One of the guys from the other gang they were talking about, Mort Sous la Terre, got way too handsy and squeezed Yuuri’s ass.” 

Yuri heard Victor’s teeth grind at the memory. Phichit was fighting giggle fits. “Like this dude thought he could get a solid handful of Yuuri without getting hit? Chris is the only one who can do that without repercussion. Yuuri told the dude to back off, but the guy kept at it. Yuuri pushed him away and tried to laugh it off. Then Victor saw the dude actually try and wrap his arms around Yuuri.” 

Even Yuri was getting pissed at this point. People were disgusting and Yuuri deserved to be treated much better than that. Yuri waited for Phichit to continue but it was Victor who spoke up next. Surprising him. 

“I saw red. I stood, ran over, and got a solid hit. Heard his jaw crack. Problem was the rest of his group joined in. I fought off two of them, but more came in. I don’t really know what happened. Just that I got knocked down and That Yuuri and Chris got me out. Yuuri drove me home and Chris took off. The club was in utter chaos. The guy who died was part of their group but it wasn’t a gang member who killed him. Just some random guy who got a lucky shot in. Hit him into the bar, guy hit his head on the corner just right and landed on glass. Even if he hadn’t of bled out he would most likely been in a coma for a very long time if not for life.”

Yuri was shaking. This was too much. “A-are you some kind of drug lord? Or mob boss? Is that what you’ve been avoiding telling me?” He curled his thin legs up to himself. The pressure against his chest was settling some of his nausea. 

“I’m just the owner of a club.” Victor leaned over and rubbed Yuri’s shin in a gentle, comforting gesture. “But… My best friend is the leader of a gang. He does ‘business’ in my establishment on one condition. He gets somewhere safe and protected for him and his family, and I get some of the cut.” Victor’s face was too calm for this conversation. It was gentle and kind. 

Yuri shook his head. This wasn’t real. Maybe if he went back to bed, he’d wake up and it’d all be a dream. He wasn’t listening to his cousin tell him he owned a club that was a hideout. No he’d wake up and probably catch Victor and Katsudon making out in the kitchen again. 

Yuri stood and ran to his room. Victor didn’t call out. He let the younger boy run and hide. There was work to be done. Yuri would come to talk when he was ready. 

Once in his room, Yuri moved anything he could in front of the door. He needed as much of a wall separating him from whatever was happening out in the rest of the condo. He closed everything off. He put in his headphones and started playing music off his phone. He didn’t want to think about all that. About Victor, the club, the fact that there was a fight, that someone was dead. Victor was helping a criminal do illegal things. Yuuri was still not home. 

Everything was too much. He wanted to see Otabek. He wanted those warm arms and the soft lips he’d gotten to kiss once. Yuri couldn’t fight the smile across his lips as he brought his hands to touch them. His breath ghosted over the cold tips. Yes, Yuri would close his eyes and eventually fall asleep and into Otabek’s arms. 

Except he couldn’t. He couldn’t sleep. He’d only woken up an hour or so ago. He couldn’t sleep yet. Otabek would help him right? When he needed him, Otabek used his magic to help him sleep. But the warmth didn’t come. He felt cold buried under his blankets. He hugged Sasha to his chest. Where was Otabek? Why didn’t he feel his guardian at all? 

“Beka…” Yuri’s voice broke softly. He was shaking. He was shaking. He was alone. “Please... “ 

 

Yuri woke the next day to his alarm telling him it was time for school. He’d spent all day in his room. He’d had no dreams. Nothing. He still felt cold. He stood on auto pilot and cleared his way so he could go to the kitchen. 

Victor was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, head resting between his knees. He was curled up in on himself. 

“Vitya?” Yuri slowly crouched down and brushed the man’s hair from his face. 

“Y-y-ura…” cold blue eyes found their way to bright green. 

“Yuuri still isn’t home…”


	9. Birthday Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's life is just starting to resemble that of a normal teenager's. that feeling never lasts does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting to get to a point where I just start and keep going. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Just a general Idea of what I want. It's still fun though! Hope this all makes as much sense as it does in mu muddled head!

“C’mon Victor we gotta go.” Yuri was waiting by the door to the condo. The last few months had been like this. Victor took longer in the morning without Yuuri to help them. 

“Coming Yura~” His voice carried a sweet air around it but he knew Victor’s heart was aching. Yuuri still wasn’t home. It’d been 4 almost 5 months and still no Yuuri. Victor was an absolute mess over it. He had to deal with the fiasco with the club alone. He made a statement about the club having no gang activity that he was aware of and that this was some freak brawl. The club would upgrade security and re-open soon. Re-open it did, but with it’s headliner gone, Victor’s popularity dropped. They weren’t struggling financially, but it was making Victor’s mood even worse.

Yuri wasn’t doing so good himself. With Yuuri gone, he had no one to talk to about Otabek. He absent mindedly touched his fingertips to his lips at the thought of Otabek. His guardian had gone missing the same time as Yuuri. Yuri couldn’t help but feel the two disappearances were connected. He missed seeing Otabek every night. Hearing him laugh, telling him about his cat, dancing with him. Nothing made him more relaxed than feeling those big warm arms wrap around him. He knew he was slipping into something dangerous with Otabek but he couldn’t stop it. 

“Yu~ri. Let’s go out to dinner tonight ya?” Victor finally caught up to him and ushered them both out the front door. 

“Victor we eat out too much. Lilia will kill you if I gain too much weight.” Yuri waited for Victor to lock the door before heading to the elevator. 

“She called actually. Said you have a show coming up? How come you didn’t tell me? I got tickets of course, but do you not want me to go?” Victor wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders as they walked together. 

“It’s not that… Just.” He sucked in his bottom lip and worried at it. “Yuuri wanted to go too… And you’re still dealing with club promotions right? Don’t need you stressing to much.” He watched his feet in the elevator. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him until he heard his cousin shuffle his feet. 

“Yuri… I’ll… I’ll record it for Yuuri. How does that sound?” When Yuri looked up he saw a weak smile spread across Victor’s lips. Yuuri had better come back soon and bring Victor’s gross heart shaped smile back. 

“Ye-yeah I’d like that.” His voice was broken by a lump in his throat. “I mean it’s just a recital to show the progress of her students.” 

“Yes, but aren’t you her featured star? She said you still have to learn an awful lot before you can perform en pointe but you went from beginner to star in a year! Nikolai would be so proud you know.” 

Yuri nodded and leaned against Victor. “Yeah. He would be. He’d love it. Me dancing.”

Victor nodded in agreement and kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “Let’s visit him soon… How about for your birthday?” 

Yuri nodded as they stepped into the car. “Yeah. But only if Yuuri can come this time too.” 

 

Yuri turned 17 on a cold, and rainy Thursday. He stared out of the window during his last class of the day and watched the rain make the ice even slicker. He had his head resting on his wrist as he glared in his muted reflection. A year ago today he buried his grandfather, 7 months ago his cousin’s fiance disappeared and they couldn’t even report it, and it had been 7 months since Otabek had visited him. 

Since Yuuri had not returned, He and Victor didn’t make plans to go to his grandfather’s grave. Instead he and Victor were going to marathon some horror flicks and eat junk food. Lilia was giving all her students a small break until they had to start choreographing the musical for the end of the year, So Yuri was allowed a cheat day from his new eating schedule.   
He sighed as he watched some kid with a streak of red, looked like ketchup to be honest, wipe out on the ice outside.

“Okay something's wrong when you don’t even laugh at a kid eating ice.” a girl with rubies for hair came and sat on his desk. Mila was in half of his classes and was a member of Lilia’s advanced class, having been her student since middle school in the older womans after school classes. 

“Shut up hag it’s fine.” He huffed, looking at her without moving even the tiniest bit.

“They should call you grumpy cat not that cute little beast.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Happy Birthday by the way.” She dropped a small box onto his desk. 

“What’s that?” He finally leaned back and gave her a cautious gaze. 

“Not a surprise if I tell you dummy. Open it.” 

Yuri stared at her a moment longer before pulling at the bow. When he opened the box he felt his heart stutter. Inside was a small pair of earrings. One was a gold stud in the shape of a cross. The other was a cross dangling from a thin chain. 

“I know you don’t like over the top things.” She started as she picked up the box and pulled the earrings out. Yuri had gotten his ears pierced sometime in the last year and just kept forgetting about them. Otabek had said they suited him. 

“ These match that gold cross that I saw in your room before too. So now you have a set!” She swapped out Yuri’s current earrings for the new ones and smiled, until she looked at Yuri’s face. “Hey… Yuri what’s wrong?” 

“Hunh?”

“You’re crying.” 

He touched his hands to his face. Sure enough, his cheeks were wet. When he saw the earrings, he thought of the time he woke up with the cross. He thought about the countless times he woke up with a braid in his hair. He thought about waking up with more blankets on him than when he’d gone to bed. 

“Ah. Shit sorry. It’s nothing.” He tried to brush off her pitying gaze and wiped the back of his sleeve over his eyes. “Seriously baba it-it’s fine.” 

“Let’s go out tonight!” She grabbed his wrists with a spark in her eyes. 

“Can’t, movies with my cousin.” He pulled his hands back as the final school bell rang.

“Well let’s go eat now then! I gotta celebrate your birthday with you.” 

Yuri shrugged and she took it as a yes. 

 

Mila had kept him later than either meant to stay out. He had texted Victor to let him know where he was and kept him updated on how long it would take him to get home. Victor simply said that it was okay and to stay out as long as he wanted. They can start movies whenever he got home. Victor also sent him a vague text about his Birthday present being in the garage and that he’d better hurry up and get his license. 

That had been the text to make him smile for the first time that day. That had been the text to make him excuse himself from his mini celebration with Mila. She gave him a kiss to the cheek before sending him out with a takeout box. He ran the whole way home and went through the parking garage instead of the front door. 

Yuri walked around looking for something, anything out of place. He got closer to Victor’s parking spot and that’s when something small, sleek, and black caught his eye. Victor had wrapped a big tiger striped bow around it so he knew this is what Victor had mentioned. 

Victor had bought him a Motorcycle. Yuri felt his cheeks cramping from smiling as he looked it over. He’d mentioned only a couple of times to Victor that he thought a bike would be more practical. It’s smaller and just suits city life better than a big bulking car. He came across a card tucked under the bow. 

“Get your license and this is all your’s Yura! Happy birthday to my sweetest baby cousin. I love you. Victor.” 

Yuri laughed at Victor’s disgusting words. He slipped the card back into place. “Dummy…” He took a deep breath to calm his excitement before heading to the elevator, but caught him running to it. Then down the hall once the elevator stopped at his floor. He wanted to sound cool, calm, collected when he opened the door. Instead, the door slammed open and he rushed in. 

“Victor! Is the bike really mine? It’s so cool!” He called out. Yuri didn’t see Victor immediately. Yuri was bouncing on his feet as he went and threw his backpack in his room. “Victor?!” 

Then he heard hushed voices coming from the living room. Yuri slowly made his way in and gasped when he saw a mop of black hair. 

“Yuri…” Victor looked up first with a half hearted smile and tears in his eyes. Then the ravenette turned his head quickly. Yuuri was home. 

“Yuri!” Yuuri stood and almost fell. His legs shook under him as he made his way over to hug Yuri. Once again Yuri could feel tears falling down his cheeks, but didn’t register that he was in fact crying. Yuuri’s arms were around him. Then his knees grew weaker and they both fell to their knees on the carpet hugging each other and crying. 

“Yuri…” Yuuri’s voice broke. “Please… Please forgive me…” 

Yuri leaned back and wiped his sleeve over his eye in confusion. “W-what? What do I have to forgive? You’re home! You came home!” He laughed and tried to smile at the shaken Yuuri. He watched Yuuri smile and laugh right back. Then shake his head as his smile fell. He looked into Yuri’s eyes as tears continued to fall. 

“I-I have to bring you bad news on your birthday.” Yuuri brought his hands to his face to try and rid some of the wetness from his cheeks. Victor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

Yuri paled and scooted closer. His heart was pounding loudly. 

“I have been banished here. The guild I work for is disbanding. They’ve deemed it to dangerous to continue to operate as we have been. They want to use their powers for something more ‘constructive’.” 

“Well that’s not so bad is it? It means you get to stay with us right?” Yuri shrugged.

“Yuri… They took my powers away. I’m mortal now. I can’t protect either of you as I was before… That’s also not the bad news I have to tell you…” Yuuri looked up to Victor and reached his hands to his fiance’s. They locked their fingers together as if searching for strength. 

Yuri watched them and felt something in his heart pull. “Okay… so what’s the bad news then?” 

“Well… Otabek asked to come with me. To become mortal and come to this world with me. I was his teacher after all. He said things he shouldn’t have and… He was banished as well but his punishment was worse. He was to be separated from you. I have no way of finding him to help him and he has no way of finding us… finding you.”

Victor looked cautiously between the two. “Yuuri was weak, still is. He’s not used to actually having a physical body. If Otabek never had one, I can only imagine what his state is.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I also have people to help me adjust… Yuri. I’m sorry this is all my fault. Please… I understand if you’re mad.”

Yuri was mad but not at Yuuri. Was he ever going to see Otabek again? Had he lost his best friend? Why did the dumbass have to say anything. If he’d just stayed quiet they might still have found a way right? Yuri was staring at the backs of his hands and shook his head. “Not mad at you… You couldn’t have stopped him from saying whatever he said. He’s the idiot who…” His voice stalled with a hiccup. He had to fight his lips curling back in a sob. “He’s the reason I might not…” He lost his comfort. The one person who was there when bad things happened. How saved him. The person who showed him love no matter what.

Yuuri leaned forward and cupped his cheek. “Yuri… He cares about you… I-I’m sure he won’t stop looking until he finds where you are.” Yuuri smiled softly. 

Yuri nodded and leaned in to hug them both. He felt four arms crash around him and hold him. 

Yuri fell asleep in two sets of arms on the couch that night. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had his cousin and cousin-in-law to love him… But he knew it wasn’t quite the same. He still felt the ghosting of Otabek’s lips over his as he fell asleep against Yuuri, against Victor. He hoped he never forgot that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Otabek may not be back for a while still!!! Please forgive me for having a very sad ooc Yuri its just what's kinda happened. OwO I wanted to have more of the podium family being cute and actually like a family! Next chapter should be more exciting!


	10. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world won't stop spinning and wont let a one Yuri P. get off the ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been about a month since I updated. Life got a bit demanding. From here on out my update schedule will be crazier than it already was. Holiday season is starting for my work and I'm in high demand lol. Good news though is I started my transition! That's taking time too as I have to take an entire day from my schedule to go get my hormones, but that should be temporary. 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient! 
> 
> Also sorry, I lied on tumblr I'm changing the rating in the next chapter. This one ended up not as intense as originally planned.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The following weeks went by slowly. The three of them all had to readjust to life. They had to all act as if everything was normal. As if Victor wasn’t the owner of a club that did business with gangs, as if Yuuri wasn’t some supernatural guardian of dreams turned human as punishment for trying to break the rules, as if Yuri wasn’t spending every waking moment looking over his shoulder wondering if that was in fact a glimpse of Otabek. 

 

Teaching Yuuri to be human proved to be harder than either of the cousins had originally thought. He was shaky on his legs where he’d once been more than graceful. He burned almost everything he tried to cook. Turned out he used his magic for more daily things than either of them knew, but by the third week, Yuuri was able to do dance warm-ups with Yuri in the morning. 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri broke the silence one morning as they slid into a split. Yuri turned to stare at him. 

 

“Thank you? For what?” The blonde stretched his arms high over his head. 

 

“For helping me learn how to dance again. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be the headliner again, but it’s a start I wouldn’t have without you.” They both stretched down to reach for their toes.

 

“It’s nothing. Seriously, you have to stop being so self conscious it’s weird.” You hu-” Yuuri paused to clear his throat a bit. “Mankind feels emotions far more intensely than dream guardians do. I was always afraid, but I was able to overlook it. Also, I was far stronger before. Humans are much more fragile beings. It’s terrifying. The main thing humans have over guardians is their ability to love and fight for what they believe in.” 

 

Yuri paused his movements as he thought over what Yuuri had said to him. “You were in love with Victor before, but you just said humans feel things more intensely. So how… how did you know you loved him…” 

 

Yuuri silently stood behind Yuri and moved to kneel in front of him. He hugged the blonde’s head to his chest. “Yuri… This is about Otabek isn’t it.” 

 

Yuri pushed Yuuri away quickly, making him fall back. He pulled his slender legs closer to himself. “No! I was just curious.” His cheeks burned all the same despite his words.

 

“Yuuri… Though Otabek and i didn’t have a full sense of love, it was a need. I had to always be with Victor. I felt like I had to protect him. Our whole existence is about protecting humans who have the potential to do amazing things, but may not get that chance. We protect and keep them away from danger as much as possible. It’s in our nature, but for some like Otabek and I that desire never leaves even when the job is complete. I was supposed to leave Victor right before he went to college, but I just couldn’t. Otabek was supposed to leave you after Victor found you when you fell from the tree, but he couldn’t.” 

 

Tears fell from Yuri’s eyes as arms circled his shoulders. “Would you stop doing that!” Yuri pushed the older man off again and stood. “I’m late for school.” He stormed over to his room and grabbed his backpack. 

 

“Do you want Victor to drive you? I can go wake him up!” Yuuri called but Yuri already had his phone out. 

 

“No. I’ll call JJ for a ride.” He hit dial before Yuuri could protest, and made his way for the door. 

 

Yuri had bade friends with JJ about a month back. He’d gone out with Mila and her friend Isabella after school one day. Isabella and Mila had both assured that it would just be a small group, Yuri was still not too well acquainted with all the students yet. It hadn’t been small at all. At least fifteen other people including this asshole JJ. JJ had made him do a double take. He hated to admit it but the guy looked a little too similar to Otabek. He’d tried to stay away from him, but the guy had a way of digging under your skin. So after a full night of pestering and a week of having mister tall, dark tan, and blue eyed stop at his locker every day asking for his number, he’d given in. 

 

“Hey,JJ? Yeah it’s Yuri… Listen can you come pick me up?” JJ may have also offered to give Yuri lessons on how to drive a bike so that he could get his license faster. JJ arrived at the front gate to the condominiums in a matter of minutes. 

 

“Hey kitten!” He tossed over his second helmet and hopped off to let Yuri get into the driver’s spot. Once Yuri was settled in and had his helmet strapped properly, JJ hopped on the back and braced himself behind Yuri. 

 

“Okay, kitten so now you-” JJ paused when a hand was thrown up in his face. 

 

“Number one, how many times have I said stop calling me that. Number two, I got this so shut up.” 

 

Yuri liked driving JJ’s bike. He liked the wind lashing at his body and chilling him to his bones despite the leather Mila had bought him when she found out he got a bike. He loved the powerful vibrations and knowing he controlled them. He’d never admit it, but he loved having someone big and powerful like JJ holding onto him as he sped off down the streets. He grinned when the older boy’s hands held tight around his waist all the way to school. 

 

JJ jumped off and whooped when they made it to his senior parking spot at school. One other bike had already been parked there, the bright pink meant Isabella. Right as Yuri got his helmet off, JJ put the kickstand in place and lifted Yuri into his arms. Yuri shrieked and squirmed. 

 

“Well, princess that was the smoothest ride yet! I’d say in maybe another week you could go get your liscense easy!” 

 

“JJ put me the fuck down!” Yuri squirmed more but JJ only held tighter. 

 

“Then maybe you’ll let me take you out hunh?” 

 

Yuri paused and stared into those deep blue eyes. JJ finally put him down and let Yuri take a step back. 

 

“Aw, c’mon kitten. I’ve only been hitting on you since we met… You know I like you right? What do you say? Will you go on at least one date with me?” 

 

Yuri stared. IT felt like words were just being ripped from him. He didn’t know what to think what to feel. He felt like everyone else had been telling him what to do lately. 

 

“Yuri? Babe?” JJ stepped closer and ran his finger’s through Yuri’s hair to clean up the helmet hair he was currently sporting.

 

“D-don’t… don’t call me that...any of that…” Yuri put up his hands defensively. He raised them higher when JJ moved to speak. “Look… you’re an… okay guy I guess, but I’m dealing with a lot right now and-... I don’t know can you let me think on it for a bit?” 

 

JJ gave a slow nod and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. Take your time princess… I’ll be here.”

 

Yuri hurried into school. Something, anything to numb his brain. There was just one problem, instead of distracting him, it only made him focus on everything more. What was he supposed to do about JJ? Did he like JJ? No, because he liked Otabek. Wait did he like Otabek? Was there even a chance at all that he’d see Otabek again? On one hand if he’d stayed a guardian they would have had longer together. Now as a human there’s no guarantee he will see Otabek again, but if they do find each other, then they can be closer than they ever could have before. 

 

He thought about Victor and Yuuri. They could grow old together and be disgusting for the rest of their lives, but if something dangerous happens again one of them could be killed and Yuuri doesn’t have healing powers anymore so the danger is just so much worse. Yuri thought back to when it was just him and Nikolai. How he wished he could go back to things being simple and happy. Even before then when he and Victor were so much closer and relied on each other for everything. Yuri wished his parents just could have been loving people. 

 

Yuri shot Victor a text at lunch asking for his advice on JJ and didnt expect the responses to be so quick.

 

Baldy: JJ Leroy? As in Jean-Jacques Leroy? Absolutely not.

 

Baldy: I’m sorry Yuri I want you to live your life freely but please listen to me. I have to put my foot down on this. Do Not date that boy.” 

 

Yuri stared at his phone in fury. He almost threw it across the cafeteria, but decided against it. Instead he held tighter and sent another txt. 

 

“Hey JJ? You get one shot. See you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ has arrived! Will he steal our fairies heart? Who knows!? I know lol Well hope you are all still enjoying this! I hope to update more soon. I'm thinking maybe another 3-5 chapters? We shall see. I'm also planning a couple spin off series for my lovely readers~ <3 you all deserve it for being so kind and patient with me!


	11. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants to be respected as an adult or get to runaway like a child. No one will just leave him be to work this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS!!!! I AM SO SO SO SORRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I'm working 60+ hours a week right now and it's been chaos and madness. I haven't been able to touch my laptop at all recently and I hope that will change soon. Probably sometime after January. Thank you all for being patient and waiting. I hope as always you enjoy this chapter.

A gasp escaped from the blonde’s parted lips. His skin felt like he’d been lit on fire and the only thing that could extinguish the embers burning deep beneath his skin was the strong hands holding his hips down. His legs spread wide for the head of dark curls buried under the sheets. He reached his hands high above his head to grip harder at the pillow under his head as a high pitched gasp echoed through the room. He would have normally been embarrassed about his volume or actions, but god did he feel too good to care. Victor or Yuuri could burst through the door right now and he wouldn’t care. The heat was building uncontrollably as he reached down to throw the sheet off his boyfriend’s head so that he could bury his long pale fingers in those thick locks instead. His orgasm crashed over him and consumed him. He cried out and arched his back, forcing him further down his lover’s throat. 

After a moment of shivers and gasping, he let himself relax and lay flat on the bed. He closed his eyes as those strong calloused hands gently massaged his thighs. A giggle escaping him when they tickled at his sides. 

“Knock it off” Yuri smiled and pulled the sheet up over them. 

He pulled the other up and kissed him soundly, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Something felt different, but felt so right. In this moment, Yuri felt happier than he had in months. He felt complete. He pulled back and gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong.” The voice was deeper. It was not the voice he should have heard.   
Yuri pulled the sheet off of them and realized he hadn’t been looking into blue eyes. Brown eyes were staring back at him. 

 

Yuri snapped his eyes open and sat up in the centre of his bed. He was alone. The whole thing had been a dream. He grabbed his phone to check the time and date. It was about 10am on a saturday, he didn’t have school, but he did have a date with his boyfriend. He had agreed three months ago to go out on a date with Jean-Jacques Leroy. They had gone to the boardwalk, hung out on the beach, and when JJ inevitably pissed Yuri off and was told to jump off the pier, the idiot actually did. Yuri laughed so hard, it was almost impossible to agree to go on a second date. 

Yuri hadn’t thought about anyone or anything else for the last three months. Yuri had been trying to not think about Otabek out there somewhere, alone and needing help that he couldn’t possibly give. Trying to find Yuri. Yuri had a boyfriend now. He tried to shake the dream from his mind as he got up to shower. 

Otabek’s voice, gentle hands, that one soft and sweet kiss they shared that seemed so far away now, it all came back to plague his mind. He kept feeling a heavy warmth deep in his core from time to time. He’d close his eyes and those warm chocolate eyes would be there. They had always been there. Protecting him. 

 

“Babe? You okay?” JJ had reached across the table and laid his hand over Yuri’s. Yuri had been out of it all afternoon. 

“Hunh? Yeah I’m fine… Tired I think…” He smiled weakly while JJ continued to eat the fries from his plate. 

“M’worried.” The other mumbled through a mouthful of the fried potato sticks.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk at me with your mouth full it’s gross.” Which JJ of course took as an invitation to shove more fries in his mouth before smiling at the exasperated blonde. 

“You’re disgusting. Why am I dating you again?” He laughed while grabbing a fry for himself. 

“Hmmm…. Something about me being too cute for you to resist? Or that I make you laugh?” Yuri groaned and stood. “C’mon let's go or we’ll miss the movie.”

 

They’d have been lying if either of them said they remembered the movie. Yuri spent most of it staring at their fingers locked together. A war raging on in his head. JJ was good and sweet to him, but his heart hurt. He felt like he was betraying something. Victor still hadn’t told him why he didn’t like JJ. The guy was a total goof who spoiled him. Yuuri said to just be careful, but gave him a sad smile every time he brought his boyfriend up. 

It wasn’t like he could wait for Otabek to just pop up and sweep him off his feet. He wasn’t even sure that was what he wanted from him anyway. They were just friends weren't they? He thought on the many dances they shared. The countless times Otabeck helped him sleep through rough nights. Waking up with his hair in braids and fully tucked in. Wasn’t that what friends just did for eachother.

JJ saw the distress on his face and stole his attention. They spent a good portion of the rest of the movie kissing and snuggling against each other. Yuri forgot that he’d been wearing tinted chapstick though and laughed when the lights went up and JJ had pink tinted lips. He simply responded with reaching into Yuri’s pockets and applying the tint to his lips himself. Made a comment of ‘ look we match’ and gave Yuri a chaste peck. Yuri’s giggle fit didn’t stop until he was on the back of JJ’s bike on the way back to his house. 

 

To say Victor wasn’t happy about JJ being there would have been an understatement. 

“Yuri you know how I feel about this.” Victor’s arms were crossed. Yuuri watched on from his spot curled up on the couch with both Makkachin and Potya. Both animals hiding from Victor’s rage under the plush throw. 

“I know but I thought since we are dating you’d be happy I brought him home to actually meet him. You know the proper thing to do? Seriously what is your fucking problem?” Yuri mirrored his furious cousin’s stance. 

“I don’t have to meet him I know who his brother is and any relation to that man is unacceptable.” 

“So what? JJ isn’t allowed to be his own person? What did his brother do?” JJ shuffled beside him and pulled his sleeve. 

“Yuri, it’s okay. Victor doesn’t have to like me…” JJ tried to stay quiet and step back a bit. 

“No JJ it isn't fair. He’s being a dick and it’s unfair. You didn’t do anything.” Yuri turned and saw that Victor had stepped closer. 

“Yuri… I am your guardian. I have a good reason and I don’t want you dating this boy. I don’t care what he does or how ‘nice’ he is. Do not bring him here ever again. You’re going to continue to disobey me and date him I know, but I will never condone this relationship.” His blue eyes were cold as he stared down at Yuri. 

Yuri tried to stand taller to push his limits against Victor. Yuuri cleared his throat and reached out for Victor. 

“Vitya please calm down.” He looked distressed and helpless behind Victor who only continued to stare down the two teenagers. 

Yuri just shook his head. “Fine, but don’t be surprised when I just walk out when i’m eighteen.” He turned and took JJ’s hand to leave before Victor could respond. He could hear his cousin sputtering behind him as they booked it out of the building. JJ paused but followed Yuri’s direction to rush out of there. 

 

Yuri held tight onto JJ’s back as they whipped through the town. They went back to the same beach as their first date. It was colder now, not by a lot but they couldn’t swim anymore. Yuri’s birthday wouldn’t be too far away now either. There would be holidays soon too to think about. Yuri didn’t know what to do. Everything was so strained and stressful in the house right now. 

JJ took his hands and pulled him along. They walked up and down the beach talking about school, JJ got an internship at a bike shop up the street from their school, Yuri was working with Lilia to hopefully audition and premiere as a danseur for her once he graduated high school. Yuri decided he’d talk to Lilia about maybe getting sponsored with her so he could get his own studio apartment once he turned eighteen. Even after talking about everything with JJ, his heart ached terribly. Something still felt wrong, so absolutely wrong. 

Yuri paused in the sand, wiggling his toes. He closed his eyes as a warm breeze passed through him. 

My Yuri…

He opened his eyes and looked around. JJ had walked closer to the water, so currently he was standing by himself. 

Yuri… I lo-

“Yuri! Look!” JJ was running up closer to him. 

He swore for just one second, he had felt a breath in his ear. Those soft warm tones rumbling through him. He felt tears bubble in his eyes. 

“I found crab shell-... babe what’s wrong?” JJ dropped the two hollow crab shells into the sand and wiped at the tears on Yuri’s face. 

“JJ it’s okay I just... I miss…” He stuttered and hiccupped around the tears. 

“Miss your grandpa? “ Right… He couldn’t explain Otabek to JJ. He didn’t even know where to begin. 

“Just...a friend. From my hometown. He used to climb trees with me…” Yuri shook his head. “Sorry I just… I thought I heard his voice for a second and guess I miss him more than I thought I did.” 

JJ gave him a wary smile. “Kitten…” He watched a shiver shake through the small blonde before taking his coat off and wrapping it around him. “Why don’t we go home.” 

Yuri nodded and leaned into the tall Canadian. They walked slowly back to the bike just enjoying the silence with arms around each other. Yuri couldn’t shake the chill in his bones. It felt like all the heat in his body had rushed to his spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. 

He didn't feel warm when he wrapped his arms around JJ on the back of his bike. He especially didn't feel warm when it started to rain. Chilled to the bone when JJ’s mom gave them a smile and a warm greeting, asking if they’d had dinner. Even when he and JJ went to his room and his boyfriend gave him some of his old sweats to wear after a steaming hot shower. After JJ’s mom brought them coco. After they cuddled up in bed together to watch something on JJ’s laptop. After they started kissing halfway through and couldn’t stop there. 

Yuri was angry about it now. It felt like he’d swallowed a block of ice and it was slowly freezing him from the inside out. JJ was on top of him kissing down his chest. Yuri’s shirt was pushed up to his collarbone, his pants tugged down to his knees. JJ had even pulled the blanket over then when Yuri complained about being cold. Yuri bit his lip when JJ moved down and gave a long drag of his tongue over his cock. IT felt good, but something was wrong. He couldn’t do this. 

“JJ… S-stop.” He didn’t mean for his voice to crack and sound so weak. JJ must not have heard him either as he slowly pulled the head into his mouth. “Jean…. J-jean no, stop.” Yuri’s voice was louder he was sure, but JJ didn’t stop. “Jean… Jean...JJ FUCKING… I SAID STOP!” Yuri pulled the other’s hair and pulled him off. 

“SHIT! Yura babe… what the fuck!” He rubbed at his scalp and stared at Yuri confused. 

“I said stop! Why didn’t you stop!?” Yuri pushed at JJ’s shoulders and made him move off so he could fix his clothes and cover himself. 

“I thought you were just playing hard to get or something. Like usual you know?” JJ ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry babe. Yuri don’t be pissed c’mon. c’mere .” JJ reached out for Yuri and the blonde let himself be pulled into those long strong arms. 

It took minutes for them to kiss and forgive each other. IT also took minutes for JJ to take it too far. Yuri was up and out of the bed as soon as JJ’s mouth latched onto his neck and hand slipped back up his shirt. 

“That’s it I’m leaving.” Yuri was putting his socks on. JJ tried to wrap his arms around Yuri’s waist. “Why can’t we, I don't know, just snuggle? Can’t you hold my hand or me without trying to stick your mouth or something else all over me?” 

“Babe, Yuri why are you making such a big deal out of this? You’re usually right on board with touching and kissing. I don’t get it.” JJ was sitting up on the edge where Yuri had just been. Just watching in shock. “What are you going to do. It’s like three in the morning you can’t walk home right now.”

Yuri pulled his own leather on over his borrowed clothes. He paused to look over his shoulder. “Watch me!” The blonde hated being told what to do and wouldn’t stand for it from anyone. Not Yuuri, not Victor, Not JJ, no one. 

Yuri was quiet as he left out of respect for JJ’s parents. He did kind of regret his decision. It was going to take him at least an hour to walk home and it was chillier that he expected. Or maybe that was still the sinking feeling he’d done something wrong that was chilling him. He felt tears slipping down his face with that thought. He still didn’t understand what he’d done wrong.

Flashes of Otabek came to his mind. That sweet smile, his warm touches. How he held Yuri and would just caress his side when he was stressed. Yuri was a bright burning flame, and Otabek was a calm, warm blanket that kept Yuri’s flames contained. Otabek brought him peace and silence in a world that refused to stop long enough for him to get a handle on his life. Sometimes he still felt like a child. He wanted to just climb a tree and observe the world from above. He wanted to run. He wasn’t ready for this, any of this. 

Then Otabek would come in and hold his hand and make everything right again. Yuri stopped walking as tears fell harder. Shit where was he? Did he miss a turn? Fuck it was too dark to see. How far back was the last street lamp? What street was he even on. He moved to pull out his phone. Great. He’d left it at JJ’s. On the nightstand, on JJ’s wireless charger. 

Yuri spun around trying to figure something, anything out. When there was nothing he could make sense of, he just sat down on the sidewalk and buried his head in his hands. Angry sobs ripped from his chest. 

“Otabek you fucking idiot! If you had just kept your mouth shut you could still be here! You could do your job and fucking protect me! I miss you idiot! When I find you I’m going to make you regret coming to earth!” Yuri sobbed into the air. 

He blinked the blurriness from his eyes and tried to wipe away the tears. A clock on a building nearby read four am. Great so he’d already been walking for an hour and god knows how long of that was in the wrong direction. He sighed and coughed, dislodging some of the wetness from his throat. 

That was when he realised he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle not to far from him. He looked up to try and see who it was. The silhouette was on the taller side, but then again he was on the ground so maybe his perception of height was off. Thick curly hair, muscular body tightly wrapped in leather. 

“Yuri is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the voice on the bike?! Hopefully You will all learn soon! 
> 
> And yes I am that asshole who give you guys a cliffhanger despite knowing that I have no clue when I will update next. 
> 
> Again, I just wanna say I adore you guys reading this. This fic is more than i ever thought it could be. I'm sorry I haven't been as social as I want to be, but I am here screaming with you all and your comments and love fuel me to keep going. I hope to see you all again in the next chapter as well!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hang out and talk more then come visit my tumblr!
> 
> https://jorjibearblue.tumblr.com/


End file.
